


Out of Time

by snakemittens



Series: Out of... [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Collars, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foreplay, Hardcore, Humiliation, Kissing, Leashes, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Post-Time Skip, Power Bottom Erwin Smith, Pre-Time Skip, Protective Erwin Smith, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reincarnation, Spanking, Submission, Switch Armin Arlert, Switch Erwin Smith, Time Skips, Unhealthy Relationships, yandere Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakemittens/pseuds/snakemittens
Summary: Armin Arlert, the newly appointed Archangel of Heaven, revisits his past and explores his future with Erwin Smith. He wonders if the two can find their 'something real' in a new setting where Armin rules all of Heaven while Erwin kneels at his feet as his designated pet.





	1. Bountiful Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for your interest in this new story! Please know, I will always add scarier tags than necessary just so I don't accidentally offend someone! 
> 
> For those of you who have not read [Out of Breath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10267916/chapters/22739987), I would definitely recommend giving it a read to get a feel for the general story and setting. If the pairing is just not to your taste, I will try my best to make this one readable for you! In the mean time, I'd recommend reading the fourteenth chapter of [Out of Breath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10267916/chapters/22739987) featuring Armin and Erwin's relationship at that point in time! If there is any confusion at all, please let me know so I can shape and form the story to help cover any gaps I may have missed along the way. Of course, things will start to make sense as we go along over time but if there's anything you're just not getting, please feel free to ask me about it! 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

_Earth, Year 2850_

 “That takes us to the many theories of reincarnation. Shamanism, Celtic Druids, Vikings, and Buddhism are only a few who explored the idea of reincarnation. It’s an increasingly popular idea in modern religion, which is why we’re spending a few weeks on it. I have to say, it tends to be the most popular section in this class aside from sex in religion,” the university professor gave the class a cheeky grin before returning to the chalk board, mapping out the lesson plan for the day.

Armin glanced around the lecture hall as it looked suspiciously similar to the architectural design in Heaven. Actually, it was exactly alike. Big, marble pillars decorated with crown molding decorated the perimeter of the room. Walls of windows let in plenty of light and a spectacular view of the gardens. Armin found it so easy to gaze out and admire the world outside the walls.

“Day dreaming again, Armin?” Professor Smith leaned over Armin’s desk, their faces too close together for comfort.

“Not at all, Professor,” Armin retorted with a confident smile.

“Mind sharing your own thoughts about reincarnation, then?” the professor strode back to the front of the room with his arms crossed behind his back. This wasn’t the first time the dear professor thought he had Armin pinned.

“Oh, it’s real,” Armin assured him, keeping his overall demeanor cool and calm. As much as he wanted to jump on Erwin and forcibly take him back to Heaven, he knew not to break the rules of moral conduct.

“You sound so confident,” Professor Smith observed with a sly grin. He reverted his attention to the class, “Let’s see if Mr. Arlert is on to something. Let’s start with some notes from the sixth chapter of our textbook.”

He began the class like any other, droning on about the information that Armin could care less about. Why would the Archangel of Heaven be in a modern religion class and pay actual human money to attend?

Armin locked in eye contact with the professor. Those light blue eyes stared right back at him. No longer did Armin feel the fear, disgust, and anguish. Rather, his heart skipped a beat every time their gaze lasted a little longer than it should have. He was surprised his emotional slate cleared so quickly, that he bore no baggage or grudges against him. After months of thought, Armin figured he never really hated Erwin, per say, but rather their situation. Either that, or the previous Archangel really did have Armin pinned under his thumb. Either way, he knew he couldn’t live his life without some sort of closure or new beginning with Erwin. Which of the two, he still wasn’t quite sure.

It took a while to find him, having to casually ask every newcomer to Heaven if they’d heard of Erwin Smith. Eventually, one new resident recognized him as a professor at their university.

Armin meant to just peek in on Erwin’s life and observe from afar. He wanted to make sure he was on the right track, to make sure he was safe. Armin didn’t realize he’d get roped into a semester long class that took place every other day of the week.

Still, he knew Erwin’s time was limited just like any other human’s. There was no telling where or when he’d arrive at Armin’s doorstep, but it was certainly an eventuality Armin was anticipating. His typically admirable patience wore thin and it was getting difficult to wait.

Students started filtering out of the hall and Armin realized he was the last one left besides the professor. It wasn’t the first time that had happened as Armin typically stayed behind to ask questions he already knew the answers to or to simply prepare himself for the trip back to Heaven. His all too frequent travels between Earth and Heaven were frowned upon and he’d most likely be greeted with a plethora of complains and scolding from his subordinates and the four devils of the Hellscapes. Well, two of them anyway. His newly acquainted friends encouraged the visits and one of them even offered to kill off the professor just to end the ‘gag-worthy pining’, as he called it.

“You’re still here,” Erwin observed, leaning up on Erwin’s desk and looking down at him. “I guess it goes to show. The top students in all my classes tend to stay a little later.”

Armin nodded in acknowledgement and stood. He really tried to avoid speaking with him, knowing it could possibly ruin their eternal future together. Armin wanted to be strategic and smart about every word and decision he made with this living Erwin in order to create an amicable situation for them in death. Even so, it was difficult avoiding him and acting aloof. He looked exactly the same down to the way he styled his golden hair and how his clothes were pressed as sharply as an army commander’s.

Armin made his way towards the door, but Erwin stepped in the middle of his escape route. “You know, I spent most of my adult life studying angels. I just never knew I’d see one in real life.”

Armin looked at him with wide eyes. How had he figured it out? What gave him away? Armin dressed the part of a college student with ironed khakis and crew-neck cashmere sweaters. He didn’t speak at all unless the professor asked him a question directly. All his information he gave to the college was a beautifully orchestrated lie using information from a deceased man never legally pronounced dead. Even the money he used to pay for the class was real and taken straight from Leviathan’s trove. “Professor…?” Armin asked carefully.

Erwin rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, “Sorry, I’ve never done this before. I’m usually not too bad at flirting, but you’ve got me off my game. The end of the semester is coming up and we won’t be in a professor, student relationship any longer. I can’t deny that you’ve… caught my eye.”

Armin’s entire face flushed. Oh. Erwin hadn’t suddenly figured out his huge, unearthly secret. Erwin was divulging a secret of his own.

“I know there would be a lot of challenges and I’m significantly older than you,” Erwin started. Armin wanted to laugh as he was hundreds of human years older than this new Erwin. The professor continued, “But I’m a gambling man and figured I’d take a shot anyway. I think I’d regret not saying anything to you more than taking a chance and… completely blowing it.” For once, Erwin’s confidence seemed a little shaken at Armin’s expressionless reaction. It was almost a refreshing sight.

For so many, many years, Armin waited patiently to see him again, to hear his voice, and to reach out and feel that familiar warmth. A very responsible voice in his head warned him against it, to walk away and wait some more until Erwin died naturally and met him again in Heaven. Another beckoned him to step closer, to fall into the temptation of Erwin’s open heart and never return.

But no, Erwin wasn’t his yet. Erwin was a free man, alive and well on Earth.

They couldn’t go on like this any longer. Armin knew it to be true. He couldn’t lie to Erwin anymore. “Erwin,” Armin started, using his first name to signify a personal bond. “I can’t see you anymore. At least not for now. We’ll meet again soon, though. When we do, can you promise me something?” Armin didn’t give Erwin a chance to reply. “Please, don’t hate me.”

“Hate you? Armin, I don’t…” Erwin laughed nervously, not understanding Armin’s specially chosen words. “I’m trying to tell you I’ve grown rather fond of you, I wouldn’t hate you.”

 _Please let this last a little longer,_ Armin prayed. _Let us last like this a little longer._ Standing there with Erwin felt like a completely different feeling than when they’d met for the first time. It was a memory he’d never forget, one that would both haunt him in his nightmares and gift him with pleasant dreams for the rest of his immortality.

_Heaven, Year 850_

Armin frantically looked around the bedroom, one that seemed to belong to a king of sorts. It didn’t surprise him the Archangel of Heaven lived so lavishly. He’d spent far too much of his time alive fantasizing about how he’d been the ‘chosen one’ and would ‘serve the angels’. Little did he realize that he’d be the outlet for the Archangel’s sins, absorbing them all and allowing him to stay pure and innocent of all moral crimes. He used to idolize Heaven and the beings inhabiting it, now he realized how hollow and fake it all was.

He’d never seen Master Erwin in the flesh. Apparently, he was trying to control a situation in the Hellscapes and retain a special human for bargaining power. At least, that was what Armin had gathered from the multiple rumors around Heaven during his training.

The training was Hell in its own respects. The Seraphs started off with pure, brutal honesty. _You are now Master Erwin’s one and only concubine. You will not disobey him. You will behave for him. You will do anything he asks of you with no hesitation and pure enthusiasm._ For a moment, Armin thought they were lying as part of a very cruel joke. He then realized it wasn’t a joke at all.

They stripped him of his clothes, latched on a shimmering collar around his neck, and instructed him to wait on all fours. Not knowing any effective way to rebel and paralyzed with fear, Armin followed through with their demands and held onto the need to sob. Something in his gut told him repeatedly not to cry, so he squeezed his eyes shut to trap the tears in and bit his tongue.

“He’s making this really easy,” one of the Seraphs commented happily.

“Apparently his family worshiped us, he probably doesn’t mind,” the other informed. Though, Armin _did_ mind. This wasn’t like anything he’d been warned about before. On Earth, his body was considered sacred and pure—not to be touched by anyone, even himself. When they said he needed to save it for the Heavens, he didn’t think he’d end up as some kind of virgin sacrifice.

He yelped with shock when something cold and wet entered him from behind. His head whipped back to see one of the Seraphs slipping a string of little gold beads into him. “W-what is that?” he dared to ask.

“Nothing compared to what you’ll be taking in soon,” one of them answered with a cruel grin. “We wanted to go easy on you.”

“You’ll hold these in for a while,” the other decided. “We’ll get you bathed properly and let you know _everything_ about how to please the Archangel.”

After a long while of being ‘cleansed’ multiple times with different sorts of aromatic oils and hot water, lessons on just how to _please_ Master Erwin, and crawling around the marble floors of Heaven on his hands and knees with a few beads swinging out his back end, Armin was both horrified and deliriously tired.

“This was much easier than I’d thought,” the Seraph pulling Armin along on a leash grinned. “I thought he’d be much unrulier. We all know the last one was and I hear Lucifer is dealing with another reincarnation of that boy.”

“He might be easy now,” the other gave Armin a wary look, “But you never know. He seems smart and aware. Hopefully Master Erwin will break him completely. If not, we can always dispose of this one and get someone new to take his place.”

They came up to a set of beautiful, huge double doors that led into a master bedroom and deposited Armin on the bed. They worked together to tie his arms and legs up with red ribbons and left a card next to him before leaving. The curly cursive script read: _For Archangels cannot fully resist their sinful desires, here is an outlet for any temptation. He will bear the weight of your sins._

Armin sighed and shut his eyes, hoping this was all some kind of graphic dream. He hated how every time he shifted, he could feel those gold beads inside him moving too. They didn’t feel _bad_ , which is what he detested the most. Why did he not fight back? Why was he too cowardly to voice his true opinion on the situation? What was stopping him from screaming, cursing, and crying until someone set him free? He deduced it down to curiosity and helplessness.

Who the hell was this Erwin person and why did everyone want Armin to please him so damned much? Why couldn’t some other dead person take Armin’s place? Why did it have to be him? Not only was he stuck in the most demeaning position he’d ever know, but he’d continue the task for all eternity. The burden weighed on him and he let himself cry, finally. Sobs shook his entire body and he wished he could have wiggled his way under the blankets, at least then he’d be hidden from the world. But the shackles were too heavy and the knots were tied too tight. His head was throbbing and for some reason, his ankle felt like it was burning. Overall, he didn’t want to move at all. He just wanted to sleep. Eventually, he got there after he had no tears left to shed and was too exhausted to think.

Without clocks or a view of the outdoors, Armin couldn’t be sure how long he’d slept. All he knew is that he was woken up by a new, smiling face.

“You’re Armin, yes?” he asked, slowly untying the ribbons and allowing him to stretch out his sore muscles and get a better look at the new figure sitting on the bed next to him.

Tall, muscular, and blond with a white suit and a charming smile. A pink blush dusted his cheeks and his blue eyes shined brightly. It didn’t take Armin long to realize this man was the Archangel he’d been hearing so much about, the Archangel that basically _owned_ him. Armin nodded to answer his question, but didn’t make a move to sit up. Those beads inside him were still sitting there uncomfortably.

“I’m Erwin, the Archangel of Heaven,” he properly introduced himself, stretching out a hand to shake before soon realizing Armin wasn’t going to shake back. His hand fell and he awkwardly glanced around the room. “I take it you know why you’re here.”

Armin glared.

“I… didn’t realize you’d be here, for me, in this way. I’m actually new to this whole Archangel thing myself,” he admitted. “I guess this is how it works. I promise, I tried to tell them to let you go, but…”

Apparently, they were both stuck in the situation, then. Erwin didn’t seem like a bad person, in fact he looked rather cute and flustered. Still, Armin couldn’t let his guard down so easily. He’d been deceived from the moment he’d arrived in Heaven and he didn’t want any more unwelcome surprises.

“Oh! Here,” Erwin slowly pulled the beads out from Armin, making him suck in a breath and bite his lip. “I’ll, uh, get rid of these.”

Armin nodded, happy to finally feel a little more like himself again. He disregarded Erwin’s presence and slipped under the blankets to hide his naked body. Erwin returned and sat at the edge of the bed again, undeterred by Armin’s changed position.

“I don’t know what the Seraphs told you, but I don’t intend on harming you in any way. Maybe, while we figure all this out, we can become… friends?”

Erwin was asking for the impossible. Armin wondered how in the world they could become friends when they weren’t even equals. He wondered why Erwin thought it would be a good idea to become friends with someone you walked around on a leash.

He looked at Erwin from the corner of his eye, hoping Erwin wouldn’t catch him peeking. In any other world, Armin would have been caught out of breath looking at such a beautiful man. On Earth, he had no romantic inclinations towards anyone but for some reason when he looked at the Archangel, his heart skipped a few beats. It was a terrible thing, the pull between wild attraction and pure hatred. Eventually, one would win and he’d make a decision from there. Until then, he’d try to sleep some more.

_Earth, Year 2850_

“Armin,” Erwin broke him out of his brief flashback to their first meeting. “Why would I hate you?” The concern in his eyes matched the same expression he’d seen Erwin wear countless of times. Usually it would be during one of Armin’s ‘complete shutdown modes’ when he’d curl up in the corner and refuse to do anything for as long as he could as a part of his silent strike against being Erwin’s pet.

_You’ll hate me for what you’ll become when you die. You’ll hate me the moment you step through Heaven’s gates and realized you’ll be my personal property, used as I see fit. You’ll hate me for the dehumanization, the forced relationship. You’ll hate me for stealing these precious moments now as you live and for not telling you the truth sooner._

“Because I’m your student,” Armin choked out the lie and hoped he could cover his tracks. “And this… I mean, you could lose your job.”

“That’s no reason for me to hate you. How about we go out for some coffee? Call it a tutoring date?”

“Tutoring?” Armin was unfamiliar with the word. As well-versed as he’d become with the land of the living, sometimes words didn’t quite register.

Erwin gave him a funny look, “Not like you need any extra help with course work. But, it’d be a good excuse to get out of here. What do you say?”

“Oh, um, okay,” Armin hastily and thoughtlessly agreed, as if Erwin would retract the offer if he didn’t respond quickly enough.

“There’s a cozy little place by my residence. I hope you don’t mind a drive. We’ll need to get farther away from here if we want to chat in peace, without worrying about anyone from school spotting us and starting a rumor.” Erwin grabbed is briefcase and coat before leading Erwin out of the building and to the parking lot.

Armin squinted at the _cars_ , amazed at how humans could create something so terrible for their environment yet so convenient for their busy lives. Without magic or the ability to warp their own dimension, he figured it was the best they could come up with.

He watched Erwin get into one side and Armin copied his movements, getting into the tiny space. Two seats were set side by side with a bunch of mechanics in front of them. Buttons, a huge wheel, and lights flashed as Erwin turned the key. Armin had seen cars from a far, but never this close.

“I don’t want you to feel pressured by any means,” Erwin reminded him. “I’m not going to change your grade if you don’t want to do this.”

“No, it’s fine,” Armin shook his head firmly. “This will be good.” Even so, he knew he was getting in too deep. He was interfering with Erwin’s life of freedom on Earth, he was influencing him and inserting himself into Erwin’s life. He’d been warned against it so many times. _An Archangel should never interact with a human as it only leads to trouble._ _You’ll create a mess of his mind, as humans cannot comprehend the power and forces of the otherworldly. You can look, but don’t touch._

He took a sideways glance at the man who’d captured his heart for good or for evil. The flood of anger didn’t accompany the sight of Erwin anymore, which was refreshing. Instead, it was pure excitement and longing. With Erwin, he felt strangled by their situation but at least he had a companion alongside him in the void. Without Erwin, he was just empty and alone.

Perhaps they were stuck in a cycle similar to that of Levi and Eren, trapped in violently obsessive pining until they finally found equal ground. Immortality played tricks on any mind in unrest, devils and angels alike. Once they finally found peace, they seemed to finally find happiness. Armin wondered if he and Erwin would find the same thing in this new life.

“How long have you been a student here?” Erwin asked, “Are you liking it?”

“Not long, and yes,” Armin answered concisely, careful to not unveil his lack of knowledge about Erwin’s world. “How long have you been a professor?”

“Much too long for my own good,” Erwin answered with a chuckle. Armin’s heart nearly leapt out of his chest at the sound. “But it’s the only way I can make a living and continue my personal research at the same time.”

“Research?”

“I’m doing an extensive project on the afterlife,” Erwin answered, “About what truly lies beyond.”

That piqued Armin’s attention. “So, what do you think?”

“Personally, or would you like a boring rendition of my thesis filled with evidence-based facts?”

“Personally.”

Erwin smiled at Armin’s reply and stared off at the path in front of them. Armin wondered how Erwin could talk _and_ focus on where they were going at such a quick rate. “I think we’ve all got a destiny. For some, it takes many lifetimes to figure it out and sometimes you get it on the first try. Once you’ve fulfilled your task, you’ll find true Heaven.”

“You believe in Heaven?”

“I’ve got to believe in Heaven if I believe in Hell. Balance is key, even between universes. Some find peace and happiness and their souls transcend to a pure, beautiful resting place. Others need to pay for their crimes, sadly.”

Well, he wasn’t wrong. “Interesting,” Armin decided.

“And, apparently, you believe in a form of reincarnation yourself?”

“Yeah, in a past life I was a dog,” Armin spoke with dry humor. It was a joke this Erwin wouldn’t understand.

“A dog, huh?” Erwin laughed. “And what do you think you’ll be in your next life?”

“According to your theory, I shouldn’t have one.”

“So, you’ve found your destiny?”

Armin looked into Erwin’s clear, blue eyes and nodded, “Yeah, I think so.”

They sat in silence until Erwin put a hand on Armin’s shoulder, “You look nervous.”

Armin then realized he was clutching onto the sides of his seat so hard that his knuckles had turned white. He relaxed at Erwin’s touch and resisted the urge to lean into it. “Sorry.” He bit his lip in efforts to hide his inner anxieties. Not only was he in such a close proximity to a man he held mixed feelings for, they were hurdling across Earth at a terrifying speed in a giant metal can.

“It’s fine,” Erwin assured, “I’m a bit nervous myself.”

“Really?” Armin had to wonder. Erwin had a tendency to always look calm and in control at all times. He could only name a few times he’d seen the man expressively nervous.

“Sure,” he offered Armin a warm smile, which only made the voice in Armin’s head frantically scream _keep your eyes ahead_! “You’re, well, captivating. It’s strange, as if I’ve met you in a dream before. I’ve been meaning to talk to you like this for a long time, but…”

“But we couldn’t,” Armin finished for him, surprisingly feeling the exact same way. “We weren’t really… equals.”

“Right. And student-teacher relationships aren’t exactly praised. After the final exam, I do believe we won’t have that issue any longer. Unless your friends or family finds it strange… but that’s getting ahead of ourselves, isn’t it?” Erwin’s face blossomed bright red at the words.

Little did he know, Armin didn’t have any friends or family to speak of. He tried to avoid the subject to keep his true identity under tight wraps. Though, by this point, he figured if he’d told Erwin the truth, the professor wouldn’t believe him whatsoever. It seemed the humans had long forgotten about the dwellers of Heaven and Hell. Demons no longer tormented Earth once Eren and Levi put a stop to their reign. Humans advanced at dramatic rates. Now, they were more concerned with each other than of the otherworldly spirits.

The car slowed down and Erwin finally turned the damned thing off. “We’re here,” he announced, gesturing towards a little brick building. It was shoved in between two other buildings. During their little ride, the sky shifted from day to night. It was still odd to Armin. After so many years bathing in everlasting light, he forgot about the peace of a night on Earth. The bright moon and twinkling stars decorated the atmosphere and the darkness blanketed the land, covering their vulnerabilities and blanketing their doubts.

In the darkness, Erwin reached out to take Armin’s hand to pull him forth. The touch brought forth a tiny spark, making them both jump.

“Just static,” Erwin whispered, taking Armin’s hand once more. This time, Armin could grip back and enjoy the warmth of their intertwined fingers. Had he and Erwin ever held hands before? As he ran back through his memories, he attempted to find any sort of similar feeling and came up empty.

It was becoming difficult to differentiate between the new Erwin and the one from his past. They were so similar, both attentive, intelligent, and beautiful. They were both tentative when it came to Armin’s reactions and seemed to hold some kind of respect for him. The old Erwin would slip into phases where his inner desires took over, showing off his true colors as a selfish and desperate shell of a man. Did this new Erwin hide the same tendencies and bear the same scars?

Armin asked Eren many times about how Levi had changed after rebirth, honestly wondering why he yearned for a person he used to loathe. It never made any sense to him and he hated when his dreams only ever led him back to Erwin’s embrace.

Eren would always tell him the same thing, he’s a new man with new experiences but the same heart. It used to not make any sense to Armin, but it was starting to finally understand. Erwin would always be Erwin, no matter how many times he died in the afterlife and came back for another round on Earth. He’d always have that same smile, those bright eyes, and a heart made out of gold. His mind wasn’t meddled by the strains of immortality and the weight of Heaven was no longer on his shoulders.

Armin decided this is how he’d finally fall in love with him, how he’d finally find his something _real_.

His plan was spiraling out of control, though. At first, he just wanted to keep an eye on Erwin out of pure curiosity. Their fates were intertwined for good and he’d surely meet Erwin in Heaven, but he just couldn’t resist finding him and watching him from a far. Once Erwin got to Heaven, Armin planned on a new type of relationship that would bring about true feelings, not artificial ones.

Now, Erwin would recognize him. Erwin would blame him for messing with his heart and for his new position as Armin’s designated lover. He would feel deceived and lied to. Armin would have to somehow pick up the pieces and hope Erwin would give him a chance again. If he didn’t walk away, he’d only make things worse. But, time with Erwin was like a drug and Armin just couldn’t stay away. Especially not after realizing Erwin had found him _captivating._

“Are you okay?” Erwin asked, breaking Armin from his inner anxieties.

“I’m fine,” Armin gave Erwin’s hand a squeeze. “Are you okay?”

“More than okay,” Erwin laughed, “I’ve been thinking about this for a long time, ever since you joined my class. Is it odd to admit that something about you calls out to me?”

“Not at all,” Armin wondered just how many forces between Heaven and Earth were pushing them together. He’d have to ask Eren about the phenomenon later. Until then, he’d enjoy the sinful, lovely night with Erwin and promise himself it was the last time they’d see one another until the day Erwin wound up at Heaven’s gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	2. Highest Truth

_Heaven, Year 850_

“Let me court you,” Erwin suggested, hoping to bring Armin’s spirits up. He didn’t seem to enjoy the fact he’d be used as some kind of sexual outlet, though Erwin couldn’t imagine anyone ever would. Well, perhaps some people, but that was beside the point.

Armin squinted at him, obviously confused.

Erwin sat down on the bed next to him and crossed his fingers together. “I don’t want to use you. They’re encouraging me to, but I don’t want it to be that way. I want to get to know you, to see if this would be a good match.”

Armin said nothing, he just shuffled a few inches away from Erwin so their thighs were no longer bumping together. As brief and insignificant as the touch was, Erwin found it electrifying and felt even more defeated that Armin recoiled from it.

Erwin sighed at the silence and figured it’d be better to leave Armin alone for a while. He got up from the bed and announced, “I’ll be gone for a bit. If you need anything, call for a Seraph.”

With the snap of his fingers, he was traveling through the dimensions until he landed in a darker space with an ill miasma. Levi, the Lucifer he’d grown oddly fond of, sat in his throne looking depressed as ever. His castle-themed hell-space was impressive and fitting for a dark king like Levi. While he didn’t know much about Levi’s past, he did know the devil had an unfortunately difficult time keeping the love of his life alive for more than a month per lifetime.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Levi asked, getting up from the velvet throne to meet Erwin in the center of the throne room.

“I need advice,” Erwin admitted to the devil. Pets and playthings weren’t his forte, nor did he ever expect them to be.

“That doesn’t surprise me. You’re a fledgling Archangel with no idea how to control the world around us. I can sense the earthly demons growing stronger, it’s irritating,” Levi scoffed.

“The previous Archangel left me a… gift…” Erwin tried to put it nicely.

“A pretty boy to defile?”

Erwin glared at him.

Levi just shrugged, “She had one too. Apparently, to retain your status as a pure and holy angel, you need to draw energy from someone just as pure. Without him, you’ll die.”

Perfect. Erwin ran a hand through his hair in lieu of losing control and shaking the universe with his own two hands. “He doesn’t like me.”

“Yeah, and Eren doesn’t like me. But I’m still going to snatch him from Earth every time he’s reborn. That little brat keeps me busy.”

“You aren’t allowed on Earth,” Erwin reminded him with a stern gaze. It got his mind off of Armin for a few seconds. “ _But_ , I can make you a deal.”

This was the shit Erwin loved, the strategy and drawn out plans. Most of the time, it all came to him in a rushing blur of enlightenment. He called it a gut-reaction while others may have assumed it to be genius or planning. Sure, he’d think about what to do and say to maneuver himself into a favorable position but he always trusted his gut, even if it defied his hours of planning. It made him both a good and terrible leader, all at once.

“A deal, huh? You really want to make a deal with the devil?” Levi put his hands on his hips, leery of Erwin’s offer.

“I can turn the hands of fate and connect the two of you so he’ll come right to your doorstep in every lifetime.”

Levi’s eyes lit up but the trepidation didn’t die just yet. “Eren will come straight here? Even if he dies and comes back to life?”

“He’ll be falling down the gates of your hell until he’s yours for eternity.”

Levi thought for a moment and in a rush of desperation, he agreed. The excitement from the deal got him to be a bit more talkative as well. “So, what advice did you want? How to deal with those ghastly eyebrows of yours?”

Erwin sighed at the thought of Armin again, still completely unsure of how to deal with that situation. “He hates me, doesn’t even talk to me. I’ve found myself… quite attracted to him. But he won’t give me anything more than a glance and a frown.”

Levi nodded, “Eren’s done that too. It’s like dealing with a child. You have to be firm and make them realize there’s no other option left. It’s about reciprocation, punishment, and rewards.”

“It feels wrong,” Erwin crossed his arms. “Why would I want to be with someone who resented me?”

Levi looked Erwin up and down and smiled, “You’re still so soft. Give it a half a century and you’ll be just as insane as the rest of us. You think I _like_ what I have to do to Eren every fucking lifetime? No. But he has to learn in order to survive here.”

“I don’t think Armin will ever break,” Erwin’s gut told him so. And that glint Armin got in his eye whenever Erwin looked at him. It was unmistakable, a look Erwin had himself when times were at their worst. A look Erwin wore when he was going to put up a fight and never relent.

“I don’t think Eren will either, but we still have to fight,” Levi stalked over to his throne, falling into it like a lazy king. He picked up a naked skull that sat on a small pile next to his chair, tossing it up and catching it on its way down. “Someday it’ll happen, I know. Until then, I’ll just keep… trying… Still, I think a little pain can go a long way. Keep him on a tight leash. Don’t let him walk all over you.”

“He’s not a dog.”

Levi smirked, “What? Not into pet play?”

“You’re sinful.”

“I’m the devil,” Levi threw the skull against a far wall, causing it to smash into a cloud of dust. “So what do I have to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“You said it was a deal. You link Eren’s fate with mine, what’s my end of the bargain?”

The answer came simply, a solution to the problem Erwin had been dealing with since the beginning of his reign. “Use your troops to battle the earthly demons. I’ll allow them on Earth if they fight for our cause. Obviously, you won’t be allowed to walk the Earth but I’ll let them pass if they don’t cause any problems.”

“Fine. And they won’t. Like Eren, I use pain to teach my Furies and Familiars their manners.” Levi grabbed another skull and threw it against the wall, causing another little explosion of dust. “This better not be some kind of trick. I know how you angels work. You look nice and innocent on the outside, but inside you’re just the same as all of us. Hollow yet full of shit.”

Erwin chuckled at the expression. “You’ve agreed to it, so it’s final.”

“Yeah, I better not regret this,” Levi lobbed another skull, this time it hit the ceiling before it hit the wall. Dust rained over them and Erwin suppressed the urge to cough.

“You’ve given up your option to give up on Eren. You best be ready to fight for him.”

“And you best be ready to fight for Armin as well.”

“Should I really be taking advice from a devil?” Erwin asked himself with a little laugh.

“Probably not, but I’m the only one around here with this sort of experience. I’ll let you know if I find anything that works. But, so far, the only thing that Eren understands is pain.”

Erwin bit his lip, unsure he wanted to use pain and punishment as a method to gain Armin’s affections. It didn’t seem right and he wasn’t sold on the idea until Levi raised an eyebrow at him. “You don’t seem convinced.”

“Not in the slightest,” Erwin admitted.

“You just wait until you’ve gone through years of senseless aggression. You’ll grow tired of their fragile human minds and hearts. It’ll hurt every time they look away or tell you how much they hate you…” Levi’s voice grew softer and he stared down at the skull in his hand. “And you’ll realize that you’ll do _anything_ to get what you need. And in your case, I suggest getting on with it quickly. Without him, you’ll be out of time. And, I bet, he might be as well if you give him the opportunity. You didn’t leave him alone, did you?”

Erwin flushed at the realization.

“Better make sure the poor guy isn’t killing himself over this little situation,” Levi’s voice faded as Erwin travelled back home.

He warped back to his bedroom, out of breath and aching. Even as the Archangel, he still wasn’t used to travelling between the dimensions in such a short span of time. He disregarded the stings of pain and looked around the room with wide eyes. In his ignorance, he didn’t think about how Armin might try to escape his immortal life somehow. He was surely smart enough to realize it was still possible.

To Erwin’s relief, Armin was huddled near the bay window with the fluffy blanket from the bed wrapped around him. He looked quite adorable huddled up in such a huge blanket, though his face made Erwin’s heart fall. Armin had been crying, his puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks served as evidence. He had a book in his hands and his eyes were focused on the words.

It was uncommon for humans to know how to read, only the wealthiest of those knew how. Erwin only learned due to his high-rank in the military, and even then, he didn’t realize the vastness of literature he could access in Heaven through the various dimensions and warps of time. Luckily for him, becoming an Archangel gave him the vision of kings and an ability to understand nearly all forms of communication. He was, after all, supposed to be uniting force of Heaven, Earth, and the Hellscapes. He wouldn’t be effective if he couldn’t even read or write properly.

Erwin crouched down near Erwin to look over his shoulder, recognizing the book instantly. He’d kept it near his bedside and used it as a comfort during his first few days as an Archangel, while he was still becoming adjusted with the fact. The story was plenty old, a tale written even before Erwin’s time. It described a very funny land with talking flowers and a pipe-smoking caterpillar. Erwin’s love of exploration had him sucked into the new world, one that he longed to visit as it differed so vastly from his own. He wanted to dive into the mysteries it held and learn about each new creature.

Armin had his finger frozen on the word _antipathies_ , his eyes staring at it with apparent confusion.

It was like some kind of divine irony as Erwin softly explained, “It means a very strong dislike, or hatred.”

Armin paused for just a second and his finger resumed scrolling across the words, slowly but fervently. He pretended as if Erwin wasn’t even there, but the moment his finger paused again (this time, on the word _New Zealand_ ) he glanced at Erwin.

“A country of the Old World. It no longer exists, along with Australia at that.”

Armin nodded a little and kept going. They resumed like this for quite a while, though Erwin didn’t mind at all. He enjoyed the book and didn’t mind both of them reading it in silence. He’d finish the pages much faster than Armin, but could spend the extra time explaining words or appreciating their easy and quiet presence amongst one another.

Erwin never knew anyone else who actually enjoyed reading, it was refreshing to see Armin so focused on the story. A few times, he caught him smiling and Erwin’s gut flip-flopped at the sight. It was something he’d want to certainly see more often. Now, if only he could get Armin to talk to him. While Armin seemed a bit more comfortable, that relentless glint in his eyes still remained. Perhaps getting him to speak would take a little more time.

“I’m going to get us some refreshments,” Erwin stood from his spot. “I shouldn’t be long. Is there anything you’re partial to?”

Armin shook his head, not even bothering to look up from the pages. His finger moved a bit slower across the lines and Erwin took that as his message to leave.

Erwin preferred to walk in his main domain, looking over the angelic residents and his Seraphs. Everyone looked cheerful, peaceful, and harmonious. After he’d renovated the space to accommodate more guests, it became a much more comfortable place to roam.

Apparently, the dead didn’t have to eat but it was a pleasure nonetheless. He visited the kitchens where one of his Seraphs, Nanaba, stood near the counter mixing up a bowl of ingredients.

She turned to him with a stern expression and pursed lips, obviously disappointed though Erwin wasn’t positive why. It seemed as though she wouldn’t let her thoughts go unsaid, something Erwin always admired about her.

“You can’t just live amongst him, you know. And you can’t take your time, otherwise you’ll run out and we’ll lose you,” she spoke with her eyes pinned on the mixing bowl, refusing to make eye contact with him.

“Won’t it work better if I at least try?” Erwin weakly attempted to win her approval, though that was a long shot.

“No, it’d work better to teach him his duties and get it over with quickly…” she spoke softly, knowing just how fucked up the situation was. “Even the highest of holies need to make their sacrifices. This is yours.”

He ignored her comment and grabbed a tea tray, already stocked with a warm pot and cups. Nanaba set a little tray of cookies on as well with a sympathetic smile. “Maybe he’ll understand. We’re all just worried about you. If you can’t bear this burden, you will perish. And believe it or not, you’re not a half-bad Archangel. I heard you even got Lucifer’s armies fighting for us on Earth.”

“Thank you, Nanaba,” Erwin took the tray and sighed, “I don’t think he’ll ever understand, but I’m lucky to have someone like you who does. I hope this doesn’t make you think any less of me.”

“Not at all, sir,” she assured. “It’ll come together eventually.”

Erwin returned to his bedroom with tea tray in hand, depositing it on the table closest to the bay window and rejoining Armin. He’d gotten several pages further but kept his finger on a new word he didn’t quite understand. Erwin found it commendable that he sought to understand the new vocabulary instead of passing over it. Armin not only found value in the story but of everything it could teach him as well.

Erwin allowed himself a few more hours of their blissful routine and found a certain thrill in the slow, unconscious shift in their movements. Armin ended up leaning on his shoulder while Erwin held the book up for them to read. As they went along, Erwin had less words to explain because Armin was picking up the new ones so quickly. He was brilliant which Erwin found to be almost intimidating. Was there anything wrong with this boy other than the fact that he loathed Erwin and their situation so much that he took a personal vow of silence?

They finished the book and Erwin brought over some tea. He chose to keep his distance this time, sitting on the floor a few meters away from Armin as he built up the courage to speak. “Armin, I know this isn’t the best of conditions for us to form any kind of relationship, friendly or otherwise. However, you are here for a purpose and I have found myself unable to carry out this situation in my own way. Therefore, I suggest we reach a compromise.” He stumbled over his words for the first time in a long time, not usually one to lose his tongue. “I can’t live without your body, but I don’t want to hurt you. So, I’m setting some ground rules.”

Ground rules always seemed like a good place to start and Erwin was comfortable with that much. The last thing he wanted to do was _jump_ Armin, but the universe wasn’t leaving him a lot of options.

“No clothes, just the collar. Walk with your hands and knees only, please. Your obedience is important here, so please do as I tell you to without a fuss. That goes for the Seraphs too, though they’d never ask you to do something against my own will.” He tried to phase into a lighter note, “You can have whatever you want here, as long as you stay safe in this room. I’ll bring you anything your heart desires. In return, I only ask…”

“Fine,” Armin barked out, his voice was rough and strangled as if it took every ounce of his will to get it out. Even so, Erwin’s heart fluttered a bit at the sound.

It wasn’t ideal, but it was a start.

_Earth, Year 2850_

Armin’s recollection of his own realization that the hopeless situation was avoidable stabbed him in the heart as he sat in the cozy little coffee shop with Erwin. It made his mind spin and his heart do funny little things at how strange it all was. This Erwin reminded him so deeply of the Archangel of his past that it hurt.

As he slowly learned more about Heaven’s inner workings, he learned that Erwin wasn’t a bad person. He never realized when he said _I need your body to live_ , that it wasn’t some cheesy, horrible line used to win him over. It wasn’t a selfish statement whatsoever. It was simply true.

Armin refused any other pure, holy sacrifice the Seraphs brought him. He turned away anyone who warned him against holding out so long. Still, if it wasn’t Erwin, it didn’t feel right. He was already feeling the effects of culminating sin in his heart and knew he didn’t have much time left before it claimed him all together.

“Armin?” Erwin caught his attention again, holding the coffee cup so that the steam rose up into his face in a mystical sort of way. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Positive,” Armin gifted him a smile, it’d been too long since he’d been able to smile and talk with Erwin so casually. He ate up the giddiness and happiness from it guiltily. Soon enough, Erwin wouldn’t offer his kind words or soft facial expressions. He’d live a life of resentment, just like Armin.

 _No,_ Armin firmly told himself. _I can do this properly, better than Erwin had. He didn’t have the experience I did. I can make this work._

“So, where are you from?” Erwin asked with an interested smile.

“Heaven,” Armin joked with a little laugh. Erwin laughed too. Armin thought on the fly, coming up with an entire backstory in just a few critical seconds. “A small town far from here. My family is very religious. I used to be as well, but now… I think I’ve come up with my own ideas and opinions of the afterlife.”

“Ah, just as curious as death as I am,” Erwin chuckled. “I like it. A curious mind is a precious one.”

Armin took a chance to ask Erwin a question of his own, beginning the slow comparisons between reincarnations. “Erwin, do you have a favorite book?”

“A favorite book?” Erwin gleamed. “Promise you won’t laugh at me?”

“Of course.”

“ _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_.”

Armin had to keep his facial expression in check, as well as the rest of his body. “Why’s that?” he asked slowly.

“A childhood favorite, I suppose. I’d picked it out at the library against my mother’s will. She warned me that it was an old, boring book with words I wouldn’t understand. Though, I found it to be the most colorful adventure I’d ever taken part in. As if I were waltzing in a dream.”

A beautiful response from a beautiful man, Armin had to stop himself from swooning. Indeed, it appeared their paths were intertwined and Armin had to wonder if the Erwin of his past had something to do with it. He had a way of twisting the red strings of fate in his favor. “I quite like that one too,” he couldn’t stop smiling. “Definitely a favorite of my own, as well.”

“Oh? You’ve read it?”

“Someone very dear to me used to read it to me often, it’s a very fond memory.”

They chatted about their personal preferences for a while and Armin was surprised to know that there weren’t many differences between the Erwin of his past and present. As far as he could tell, they were the same person just with different memories.

A few times, Armin had to figure out just what to say and how to skew his responses to fit the present timeline. He didn’t want to lie, for sinning on Earth would only lessen the time he had left as a pure Archangel. Still, he simply couldn’t stop himself. Erwin was like a drug. There were still bits of his memories involving Erwin that haunted him, yet he couldn’t stay away.

“It’s getting late,” Erwin looked at his watch and looked around the café. “And I think they’re closing soon. Would you want to get out of here? Perhaps go to my place so we can chat some more?”

Something told Armin that they weren’t going to just be chatting but he agreed anyway. The chance to drown some more in Erwin was too tempting of an offer that even he couldn’t refuse.

 

Erwin lived in an impressive house that was much too large for just one person. Still, all the evidence pointed to the truth: he was single, well-off, and well-read. Armin stood in the main living space on the main floor, marveling at the shelves of books. Erwin had everything from beginner’s cookbooks to trashy romance novels to world atlases.

When Erwin noticed him staring, he scratched at his neck and laughed nervously, “You could say I have a bit of an obsession.”

“It’s amazing,” Armin let his fingers trail across the spines, thumping against every crevice between novels.  

“I come across a lot of time to myself, so I enjoy filling it with words.”

Armin had to confirm it, “So you live here by yourself?”

“I know it sounds cheesy, but I’ve always been waiting for that special someone. I’ve tried at my fair share of relationships in my youth, but it never felt right. I understand a single forty-year-old inviting you over might seem a bit strange… but you’ve captivated me, Armin.”

In a jolt of courage and a break in will, Armin reached up to steal a kiss from Erwin’s lips. He knew he’d have to do quite a bit of stealing from Erwin’s body in the future, so he gave it a shot. Luckily for him, Erwin kissed back.

The floodgates opened and the two couldn’t take their hands off one another. Erwin’s body was just as big, domineering, and muscled as Armin remembered. It was the body of a solider, of a warrior. He could feel the dips and ridges from over his dress shirt and made an effort to rip it off in a rush.

Shirts and sweaters flew across the room until they were both shirtless and skin to skin. Erwin took the lead, kissing Armin’s face and neck with tenderness and hunger. Armin returned the affections with hands grasping around Erwin’s form and holding him close, getting in kisses when he could.

It was all the same yet entirely different, like the difference between looking up at the moon by yourself and gazing up at it with a lover. It was the same movements, the same lips, and the same Erwin but in an entirely different light. Armin wondered where all these feelings and sensations had hidden in his years with Erwin and why he couldn’t dig them out of his heart while they were together the first time.

Erwin lifted Armin up with ease, carrying him up the stairs to the master bedroom. It was all quite familiar with white pillows and blankets, elegant dressers, and a bay window with fluffy pillows resting in it. However, the room wasn’t blindingly white and regal but rather warm and worn. It made Armin comfortable and even, somehow, made him feel like he was finally home after a long journey.

They fell onto the blankets in a soft heap of kisses and increasingly sinful touches. Armin’s pants came off first, revealing his prominent erection. His cock wept with anticipation, pre-come already gathering at the tip and wetting a dot in his underwear. Not many had to endure a dry spell as long as he had, it was no wonder he was feeling so jumpy.

“Oh, wow,” Erwin breathed, leaping to take off his own pants. He too was more than ready to play. “This is, um, pretty sudden. Are you sure…?” Erwin started to slow down, holding onto Armin to restrict any more movement from the both of them. “I mean, I swear I’m clean and I’ve got everything we need. I just…”

“I’m sure,” Armin cut him off before Erwin could convince himself that this wasn’t a good idea. Armin already knew it wasn’t a good idea but he threw caution to the wind hours ago. “I’m, uh, clean as well.”

“Do you prefer top or bottom?”

Armin had only ever bottomed as the Erwin of his past preferred to take control of the situation, mostly because Armin simply wouldn’t at all. Unless there were aphrodisiacs involved, Armin tended to let Erwin do as he wished while he tried to keep his own voice under control and avoid the thoughts that it really did feel amazing and that he wanted so badly to reciprocate the motions. “I don’t, um… I don’t know. Bottom, I guess?” he managed to say, “It’s what I’m used to.”

“Then we’ll do that first. But if you want to change it up or swap… tell me, okay? I prefer constant communication. The last thing I want is for this to be uncomfortable in any way.”

Armin wanted to laugh, it would make sense this Erwin preferred the chatty sex. Instead of laughing he just nodded, “Okay, I will.”

Erwin reached over to grab some lube from his bedside table, using an ample amount on his fingers. While he handled that, Armin slipped his underwear off and dropped them over the side of the bed. He yanked Erwin’s off as well, desiring the equality. Erwin let out a rumbly chuckle at Armin’s eagerness and allowed him to slip them off and toss them alongside his own.

Armin leaned back and Erwin knelt next to him, using one hand to prop up Armin’s leg and the other to slip a finger inside Armin’s waiting hole. He held in a gasp as Erwin inched in and out slowly, testing the waters and gauging Armin’s responses. He’d done the same thing so many times, but it always drew out the same rushed breath and little moans from Armin. He wasn’t shameful or embarrassed at all, he was honestly enjoying it all and let his voice fly along with the jolts of pleasure.

“That’s right, baby, you can be loud,” Erwin purred, adding in another digit and then a third shortly after. The stretch was uncomfortable but desperately needed. “I like that voice of yours. So pretty.”

Erwin’s low tones only spurred on Armin more and he was pushing his hips against Erwin’s hand, fucking himself and physically asking for even more.

Erwin kissed Armin’s lips at the movement and used that sexy, husky voice on him once more, “Just a little longer, I don’t want to hurt you. Can you wait for me, love?”

Armin knew exactly how much Erwin loved the foreplay, working him to the edge until he’d beg. It was both for the enjoyment of watching Armin break as well as honestly preparing him. Erwin’s cock was a force to be reckoned with and Armin missed the burning stretch followed by the pangs of euphoria.

But he’d wait for Erwin, he’d wait another century if he had to. That much he knew for sure.

“Ready?” he finally asked after another few minutes of stretching him open. Erwin had stretched a condom over his cock, spreading it with even more lube and stroking himself almost lazily.

Armin nodded hard and fast, more than ready.

“Let me hear you,” Erwin murmured, “Let me hear your voice.”

“I’m ready, Erwin,” Armin got out in a whisper.

The sound pulled Erwin’s trigger and he grabbed Armin by the hips, pushing in in a fluid, smooth, and slow motion. Armin let out a gasp and a yelp at the intrusion, followed quickly by a moan of satisfaction. _Finally,_ he couldn’t stop thinking. A part of his heart threatened to cry, finally feeling complete after eons of lonely emptiness.

Erwin’s cautiousness melted away with every pump, gripping a little harder and thrusting in with a little more pressure. “Oh, fuck, you’re amazing Armin. Every inch of you is so damned _heavenly_.”

“E-Erwin,” Armin groaned, holding in every truthful thought that crossed his mind. _I’ve missed you. I love you. I need you to come home with me. I don’t know why, I can’t explain it. I just need you, Erwin Smith._ Armin reached up to touch himself, stroking his cock to every memory of Erwin he’d banked over their time together.

“That’s it, touch yourself for me, baby. You’re so goddamn beautiful, I have to see you come,” Erwin encouraged him, clamping onto Armin’s thighs for leverage and support.

Much to Armin’s dismay, he couldn’t last long. Not with Erwin staring down at him with those darkened, lustful eyes and parted lips. Not with the man who both infuriated him and seduced him with only a few words. Not with the man who had him losing his mind and getting it all back somehow. “Erwin!” he called out as the coiled heat in his cock released, spurting across his stomach and chest in hard bursts.

“Just as beautiful as I’d imagined,” Erwin breathed, pushing into Armin as powerfully as ever until he was coming as well.

Erwin handled the clean-up quickly and efficiently, not wasting a second in disposing of the condom and wiping himself (as well as Armin) down with a fluffy towel. Surely Armin would need a shower at some point, but he was far too exhausted to care about his sweaty body. He just wanted Erwin back.

They wrapped each other up in a tired, sleepy, cozy embrace with blankets pulled snugly overtop of them. Armin knew he should have gone back to Heaven, found an excuse to leave. Erwin’s embrace was far better than Heaven. It was far more comforting than anything he could find in any universe.

“You’re angelic,” Erwin praised, nuzzling his nose into Armin’s blond locks. “Lovely, gorgeous, and much too good for an old man like me.”

Armin just laughed lightly and cozied further into Erwin’s embrace. He’d go back to Heaven, but first he’d let himself enjoy this sinfully holy moment with Erwin. Because eventually, he’d have to tell the truth and Erwin would no longer hold him in such high esteem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this little spin-off <3 I'm having a fun time writing it! Thank you for your support <3
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	3. Righteous Mind

_Heaven, Year 2850_

When a human perished, some would call it an accident to sugarcoat the fact. _They’d suffered a terrible accident. They were in an accident._ Armin knew Erwin Smith’s death was no accident, but rather a symptom of his fate. New arrivals usually waited in line, but Erwin Smith was taken straight to Armin’s chambers with his hands bound behind his back and hair wild with frenzy. “What the _hell_ is going on?” he shouted at the Seraphs who were struggling to hold him back, “You won’t tell me a fucking thing, now fess up! What sort of fucked up situation is this?”

Both Seraphs looked relieved to push Erwin into Armin’s room, locking his wrists into golden cuffs behind him for safety’s sake. Armin wanted to snort at the fact, Erwin wasn’t the violent type. He was probably just frustrated that he’d shown up in a strange world with no knowledge of his situation. Armin remembered feeling the exact same way.

“Master Armin,” the Seraphs dismissed themselves, closing and locking the doors behind them, leaving the two alone.

“Armin?” Erwin squinted at Armin’s form, finally recognizing him in his confused haze. “What… what is all this?”

“I’m really sorry to tell you this, Erwin… but you’re dead,” Armin sighed, trying to sound as sympathetic as he could. In reality, he couldn’t contain himself. He was excited to stand in that bedroom with Erwin, finally on equal grounds with him. Well, they weren’t’ technically on equal grounds anymore, but Armin still felt like they were. He didn’t feel superior to Erwin at all, but rather felt a little shaken under his firm gaze.

“I’m dead?” he had to confirm. He let out a little laugh, “You can’t be serious. Really, Armin, what’s going on?”

“You died a week after we…” Armin blushed, unable to bring himself to say it. “Hit by a car on your way to the university. It was instant and you didn’t feel any pain. And now, you’re here.”

Erwin sat down on the nearest chair, the one behind the desk that he so often occupied in his past life. He massaged his temples as the memories came racing back. “I’m dead,” he confirmed. “You’re right. So, this is…?”

“Heaven,” Armin was happy to announce. Of course, Erwin would end up in Heaven again, having lived a clean and noble life on Earth. Armin had no doubts in his mind that Erwin would come back to him, even if their souls weren’t bound together by magic. “I’m the Archangel here, sort of the… king, if you will.”

“You’ve always been the Archangel? Even when taking my class?”

Armin blushed and his eyes fell to the floor, “Well…”

“Leader of Heaven in my religions class?” Erwin snorted, “I knew you had a sense of humor under that innocent smile. Why’d you come to my class?”

Armin knew this was the time, the moment when he told Erwin of his true purpose. He tried to plan it all out, remember all the things he hated in his past life and how horribly Erwin handled the whole situation. Looking back, he realized they were both at fault. Erwin was too awkward and dominating to know how to handle the situation and too manipulative for his own good. Armin kept his raging, bounding thoughts caged and took a vow of silence, that kept them chained in their rut. Communication, he realized, could have solved it all. Now, he had a choice to make. “An Archangel cannot sin, though I’ve definitely stepped along the line while visiting you. Every one of us is gifted a vessel, a person to bear our sin for us that lives beside us as… a partner. Someone to fulfill our needs that others can’t…” Armin started, realizing speaking the truth wasn’t as hard as he thought it’d be. The words flowed naturally and he took his time to pick out the proper ones for a full and clear explanation. “You’re that person for me. I got a little impatient and just went to see how you were doing, which escalated into taking your class and getting to know you. I didn’t mean to intrude on your life, mine just felt so… incomplete without you, I guess…” He realized he was babbling a little too much and sighed, waiting to gauge Erwin’s reactions.

He sat at the desk (like he always had in his past life) and tapped his finger on the wood, processing. Eventually, he leaned back and started laughing, “So, I’m here to be your obligatory boyfriend or something?”

“It sounds worse when you say it like that…” Armin whined a little with a smile, happy to know that Erwin wasn’t erratically upset. At least, he didn’t let on that he was. Armin could never quite figure out what was going on in that head of his.

“You stalked me on Earth and you had your friends drag me all the way here. Now, you’re saying you want to use me as some kind of vessel for your sins. I think ‘obligatory boyfriend’ is taking it lightly,” Erwin corrected with a smirk.

“Okay, maybe it is…” Armin scratched the back of his neck nervously and realized just how strange the situation would be to a human with no knowledge of the real Heaven and Hell. “But I didn’t have them drag you here. Actually, I wasn’t expecting you here at all. At least not yet, anyway.”

“How’d you know it was me, then? Do they draw a name out of the hat and that’s who you’re stuck with for your, I’m guessing, immortality?”

“It doesn’t work like that. You chose me at first. Then… you died… so I chose you back. They brought lots of options but none of them were you,” Armin burst without thinking.

“I chose you?” Erwin seemed even more interested now.

Armin was biting his lip, unsure he wanted to go through that entire story so soon. Knowing Erwin, he wouldn’t want any details spared either. Instead of wasting his breath going around in circles, he slowly walked over to the bookshelf and picked out the only book he’d ever refused to read. It sat snug against _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_ and Armin hadn’t touched it since Erwin’s death. He held it out to the new Erwin, “This is what you’ve written in your past life. I haven’t read it, so I don’t know what it says.”

Erwin told him a number of times to give that book to his reincarnation if he ever died, not realizing that he ever would. Apparently, it was some advice given to him by Levi. Erwin always said the only words you could ever really trust were your own.

Armin waited semi-patiently for Erwin to read through the extensive journal. Armin watched his facial expression go from a confused glare to a bemused smile and back to a soft frown. He wondered what it’d be like, reading about your past life and trying to understand what your soul had already been through. Did his blood carry familiar memories, like the scent of Petra’s baking floating through the hallway or the shimmering chandeliers that hung above them? Were there any pieces that stuck with him through his lifetimes? Or had he completely forgotten the chime-like laughter of the angels and the bustling Seraphs.

It all seemed so impossible to forget. These things that used to haunt Armin had slowly grown to become his greatest comforts. Had anything impacted Erwin so greatly that he still retained those memories? A part of Armin hoped so, to make things easier for the both of them. He wanted nothing more than for them to find happiness in one another, praying that the possibility of it even existed.

The world wouldn’t be so cruel, would it? What if they were only destined to hate one another and find only emptiness? Could they ever get their something real? The panic threatened to choke Armin and the silence from Erwin didn’t help. He sat at the bay window and watched from a far, like he always had. For some reason, it started to calm him down.

Erwin snapped the book shut and Armin jolted, a bit startled at the sudden sound. He was happy it brought him out of his own wandering mind and he looked to Erwin, unsure and a little afraid.

“It seems I was quite infatuated with you, but you didn’t feel the same,” Erwin spoke softly. “I’m not surprised. You’re easy to fall for.”

Armin felt comfortable enough to leave his perch at the bay window and sit at the edge of Erwin’s desk. He let Erwin take the reins of the conversation, waiting silently for him to continue.

“Look, this is all sort of overwhelming. I mean, I like you and I know that. But this…” he gestured around the room and put a hand on his heart, “This is a bit much. I think I need some time… to get used to all of this. I mean, what do you even do around here? What do dead people do?”

“Well, you don’t really have to eat or sleep, but you can if you want. There’s baths and showers too, not like we need those either but they can be nice. You can mingle with the others and we have a lot of different rooms with entertainment.”

“What do _you_ do?” Erwin pressed.

“Mostly organize it all. I make sure there’s enough room for everyone and expand when we need to. I work with the devils and keep them in line. When demons used to roam the Earth, we helped fight them off to protect the humans but now that they’re gone, it’s rather peaceful.”

“That sounds like work,” Erwin chuckled, “What do you do for pleasure?”

Armin cocked his head to the side and smiled, “I read. And I play that,” he gestured towards the white, grand piano in the corner. He’d never noticed it much while Erwin was around, perhaps because he was too distracted by his distinct loathing for Erwin that the scenery fell at the waysides. With his copious amounts of time, he learned to play with the help of some former tutors.

“Play something for me?” Erwin suggested with a smile.

“Okay…” Armin got up from the desk and walked a few feet to sit on the piano bench, getting his feet properly placed on the pedals and swiping shaking fingers across the ivory keys. He’d never performed for anyone before and found himself getting a little jittery. In order to play something that he didn’t completely botch, he chose the song he’d played the most. A mournful little tune that reminded him of Erwin. It started off brightly and hopeful, but a darker chorus always followed, just like the former Archangel.

Apparently, the tune was to portray the thought that wanting something for so long would eventually drive you mad. With immortality on his side, the old Erwin was doomed. Armin thought about his strict resolve, treating Armin gently and patiently most of the time. Other times, sometimes for days on end, he’d slip.

_Heaven, Year 850_

Armin hadn’t seen Erwin throughout the entire day and hated how lonely it all felt. His fingers ran over his collar briefly, but then he forced himself to return to his book. Erwin had taken the time to get Armin several dictionaries in different languages. Armin spent copious amounts of time comparing the words and phrases, writing down the especially interesting ones in a notebook with a beautiful quill with a white feather at the end. Erwin had picked it out for him and as much as he didn’t like Erwin, he did enjoy the gift.

Still, it was odd that he hadn’t seen Erwin in so long. Normally, he’d poke his head in and at least say hello or check up on Armin, but he hadn’t stopped by in (Armin guessed) hours. He would have gone out to search if he could have, the thought only aggravated him more.

His questions were answered when Erwin walked through the door, looking stranger than usual. His eyes had somehow darkened and his motions stiff, as if he were trudging through water. “Armin,” he started softly. “Are you liking your gift?”

Armin set the quill down and averted his eyes. _I’d like it better if you’d just let me go,_ he thought sourly. Still, he snuck a peek at Erwin to see his expression. He just couldn’t resist it and hated how no matter how much he despised Erwin, he couldn’t bring himself to tear his attention away. Erwin was captivating and kind, yet empty and manipulative. Armin decided he’d remain on guard, especially with that odd look in the Archangel’s eye.

“I had another meeting with Levi today, I hope you weren’t worried,” Erwin explained, dressing down until he was in his underwear. A meeting with Levi meant Erwin had new ideas on how to _discipline_ Armin, which made his stomach both lurch and tingle all at the same time. As if on instinct and expectations, his cock started throbbing a little and slowly rose to the occasion.

“Look, already so well trained…” Erwin cooed, scooping up Armin in his huge arms to carry him over to the bed. He dropped him down onto the feather-like blankets gently before towering over him with a smirk. Armin automatically recoiled when Erwin went to reach up and brush the stray hairs from his face, which left Erwin shaking his head at him. “But we’ve got to do something about that. You’re my favorite little pet, Armin, I’d never hurt you. I keep you here so you can be safe. I give you everything I have to keep you happy.”

_You keep me here to use me. You give me things to keep me compliant._

“And it’s no fun when all we can have is a one-sided conversation,” Erwin finished up with a sigh. “You’re turning me into a madman, do you know that? Your tantalizing body in front of me at all times, yet you won’t allow me to touch…”

Armin squirmed a little, putting some space between the two. Erwin hadn’t had sex with him yet, but he had started up, as he put it, _training._

He’d touch and tease Armin, making his lower abdomen tingle and his cock feel like it was going to burst. And then, nothing. He’d stop and walk away, leaving Armin to cool off and forbidding him to touch himself. After a half hour or so, Erwin would return and start the session over again. All of it felt like they were building up to something that Armin wouldn’t get until Erwin got something in return, which had never happened.

Other times, Erwin would latch the gold chain leash up to Armin’s collar and walk him casually down the hallways, carrying on as if Armin weren’t even there. Armin would burn with humiliation, his entire body flushed red. He nearly clung to Erwin’s leg just to help cover himself up and make sure no one else got any funny ideas about touching him. One person even dared to reach down to touch him, but Erwin caught them by the wrist and sent them on their way.

The worst thing he did was take Armin to visit Levi and the other devils. He’d seen what they were doing to their ‘pets’ and Armin realized he had a much cushier life than he’d first thought. He met eyes with the other pets, most looking just as confused as Armin was. They all seemed to be stuck in a strange place between love and hate.

Erwin snapped his fingers and Armin returned to the real world. “Eyes on me, angel, they always should be.”

As much as Armin wanted to hide his wide eyes from Erwin, he obeyed the rules and looked up at the Archangel’s face while he spoke. “I heard you were a good boy today, I want to reward you for that.”

Armin nodded quickly. He’d much rather take a reward than a punishment and he was still unsure what ‘reward’ really meant. It seemed better than the alternative.

Erwin was beaming, “You seem rather eager. It’s cute.” He crawled down Armin’s form and kissed the head of his erection. The small gesture had Armin’s entire body surging.

“Your innocence never fails to charm me, Armin,” Erwin hummed, “It’s just another trait of yours that makes you beautiful.”

Erwin’s words were bewitching Armin and lulling him to forget his anger and focus on the beautiful man before him.

“Just relax, angel,” Erwin soothed, grazing his lips over the tip of Armin’s cock once more before delivering a few hot licks. Armin suppressed the urge to jolt up again and instead sank further into the covers and squeezed his eyes shut firmly. The warm, tingling sensation took him off guard and a moan escaped from his lips. The pleasure was undeniable.

Erwin hummed and started working up his pace and eventually taking Armin fully in his mouth, sucking and pulsing and working Armin towards the edge of something amazing.

Normally, this is where he’d stop and promise more for later, but Erwin didn’t stop. He took Armin down to the hilt and massaged the underside of his cock with his tongue. Armin’s hips acted on their own, thrusting in towards Erwin, pushing his cock in and out of the Archangel’s throat. _Oh fuck,_ Armin thought. _Too good to stop._

Erwin kept himself stationary, even helping Armin by meeting his thrusts and letting him take control. It was a strange swap of roles, but Armin found himself liking it more than he should have. He sucked in a breath and let out an uncontrolled moan as he pushed into Erwin’s mouth, faster and faster until he was experiencing the best orgasm he’d ever had.

It took all his resolve to not come screaming Erwin’s name.

Erwin rested his forehead on Armin’s thigh and muttered something that sounded like, “Not enough.” He seemed exhausted from the activity, though Armin couldn’t understand why. He’d seen Erwin accomplish many tasks more straining without breaking a sweat. Why did he seem so tired?

In fact, Erwin had seemed tired for a while. He slept longer, moved a little slower, and didn’t chatter as much as he normally did. When Armin needed to know what a word meant, it took Erwin a little longer to respond. Typically, when Armin silently asked for anything, Erwin would meet the demand faster than anything. Suddenly, he became lethargic and even a little depressed.

Armin caught himself worrying about Erwin and tried to shake the thoughts loose from his head. It was still curious, though. Wasn’t he supposed to be immortal and invincible? And since when did he deserve any sympathy?

Erwin clenched at Armin’s thighs and sucked in a breath. “I’m going to tell you the truth,” he spoke slowly. “Because I don’t want to hurt you more than I already do.”

Armin went to scramble backwards to get more space, but Erwin’s hand clamped down around his thigh to keep him in place. “My sinful thoughts are eating me alive. I need you or I’ll perish. Without… having sex you with you and transferring my sins to you, I’ll fall from grace and die. So, I’m sorry, but I have to do this.”

Was it possible to hate someone with your entire being but not want them to die? Was it okay for Armin to not resist? Was it strange that opened up his legs to Erwin, almost inviting him in?

Erwin coated his fingers with a jelly-like substance and started rubbing it in and around Armin’s hole. It wasn’t unpleasant or painful like the anal beads the Seraphs had stuffed into him, but it was rather cooling and almost nice. He covered his face with his hands to hide his blush and sucked on one of his own fingers to stop any moans from escaping.

Erwin’s finger felt _good_ and as much as Armin didn’t want to think about it, he was actually enjoying it. He spent so much time alone, he found himself craving Erwin’s company and his touch. And this was almost overwhelming, it felt so good and strangely _right._ The cold fluid turned hot as Erwin’s finger pulsed in and out, faster and faster.

And when he added a second, the stretch was a little painful and it burned. Erwin took it slowly and once Armin got a little more acclimated, it felt just as good as one. He started to fall in love with that fullness and found himself opening up more to Erwin, less ashamed and more excited. It seemed like the hot, arousing haze around them was making him lose his rational mind. Erwin’s fingers parted and swirled and stretched and when he pulled out, Armin was almost upset. A little whine escaped and he quickly wished he’d have been able to stifle it somewhat.

Erwin hummed with satisfaction, “You’re being so good for me, angel. Just one more, I know you can do it.” With that warning, Erwin had three fingers inside Armin, but only for a few testing strokes. Those fingers felt around Armin’s cavity and once deemed ready, Erwin pulled out and adjusted Armin slightly before slicking up his cock and pushing in.

Armin had seen Erwin’s cock a number of times, every one of those times he couldn’t believe how large it was in both length and girth. And now Erwin was pushing it into Armin’s hole, slowly until he’d fit the whole thing inside. Armin squeaked at the pain and kept his eyes squeezed shut.

“I’m sorry, angel, it’s a tight fit.” Erwin leaned over Armin’s body to kiss at his collarbones. “But you’re taking it so well.”

With Erwin’s body towering over him and keeping him in place, the Archangel started thrusting slowly as if he were testing the waters. Armin’s little whimpers filled the room and he wished he weren’t so stubborn or he’d be telling Erwin how much it hurt.

But the pain subsided shortly, replaced only with sparks of something new. Erwin was hitting something inside of him that had his stomach fluttering and his mind swimming. His whimpers turned into moans and his mouth hung open to get a decent breath in. Erwin’s pace quickened and he held onto Armin so tightly, it was a wonder that he didn’t break Armin’s lithe form.

“Oh, Armin, you’re so beautiful. My angel, my savior,” Erwin started drawling out praises, “You feel so wonderful, so, so wonderful.”

Armin wondered if he should return those praises as Erwin was making him feel wonderful as well, but held onto his stubborn will through the pangs of pleasure. Suddenly, Erwin wasn’t following a rhythm anymore and his trusts came erratically. And finally, a pool of hot warmth formed inside him. Erwin came inside him without even a warning and the heat had Armin coming onto himself, despite his recent orgasm.

Erwin chuckled softly as he pulled out and flopped over onto the bedsheets. “You’re perfect, do you know that?”

Armin turned to look at him and realized that Erwin was practically glowing with vigor and joy. The fact that he needed Armin to survive had to be true. His overall grey demeanor was replaced with the shining, dazzling man he’d first met.

He felt Erwin’s come dripping out of him and his full-body blush returned. What had they just done? Did he really let Erwin take him like that? Did he actually enjoy it? Armin’s head was spinning with questions of his moral fortitude and the only thing he could think of doing was running. He rolled off the bed and stood on his own two feet, making a quick sprint towards the door.

Armin jiggled the handle and sighed when it was locked as always. He departed toward the en suite bathroom and locked himself in there instead, unsure of how else to deal with the situation. His mind was falling apart at the seams and he needed something to help him grip onto his true emotions.

“Armin,” Erwin’s voice came through the other side of the door. All softness had fled and it was replaced by the darkest tone Armin had ever heard from Erwin. “Why are you trying to run away?”

The door shook as Erwin tried to open it, only finding it to be locked.

“Locking me out? Here I thought you were being such a good boy…” Erwin actually sounded hurt but that growl that escaped alongside his words resembled pure anger. Had he finally run out of patience?

Armin stumbled back until he fell into the bathtub, the cold procaine eliciting shivers over his entire body. Erwin’s thundering voice had him shivering all over again, “Armin, let me in. Naughty boys have to be punished, no matter what.”

The sudden change in Erwin’s demeanor was almost frightening. Armin gripped onto the side of the tub, resisting the urge to unlock the door. He wasn’t sure what Erwin meant by ‘punishment’ but he sure as hell didn’t want to find out.

The lock clicked and the door flung open. Armin’s heart dove down into his stomach, probably to hide. Of course, Erwin could unlock the door. Would a silly little latch really stifle the Archangel of Heaven? Armin sighed as he realized his fate was unavoidable.

Erwin took a few long strides to Armin, picking him up and out of the tub and setting him before it. “Hands on the rim,” he instructed.

Armin faced the tubs and gripped the edge. Erwin pulled him back until Armin was arching with his ass in the air.

“Move and you’ll get five more,” Erwin warned. Five more of what, Armin wasn’t sure, but he assumed he didn’t want them.

His answer was quickly answered when Erwin spanked him, sharp and rough. The first hit against his right cheek made Armin gasp. The second made him moan.

“You aren’t supposed to enjoy it, it’s punishment…” Erwin sighed, “Maybe I’m going too easy on you.”

Armin should have held his tongue because Erwin’s next consecutive hits actually _hurt_. Erwin always _looked_ strong but Armin didn’t realize how much force he could put behind something as simple as spanking. Every hit made the bathroom echo with slapping skin. Armin’s already aching ass was taking on even more abuse and he jolted just a little every time Erwin’s hand impacted with his cheeks.

“I think that’s good,” Erwin hummed, reaching around Armin to turn on the bath water. While they waited for the tub to fill up, his touch turned gentle and he rubbed his hands up and down Armin’s body lovingly. “Did my naughty boy learn his lesson?”

Armin just pursed his lips and nodded, not wanting to suffer through another round of spanking. Even so, his cock was hard again which seemed to surprise them both.

“Good boy,” Erwin’s tone slowly melted back into those honey-sweet tones. “If you run away from me, something bad could happen. We need to keep you safe in here, okay? I don’t want you to do anything to yourself. So, let’s stay here and I’ll make you feel good.”

After that, Erwin didn’t leave Armin alone very much anymore. He brought him everywhere with him, even to the depths of the Hellscapes. This only made Armin want to run away more, finding ways to lock himself back into the bathroom or hiding under the bed. He sort of liked the way Erwin searched for him frantically whenever he managed to sneak away and the way Erwin looked so relieved when he finally found him again.

The punishments were never really _that_ punishing either, because they always brought that tingling feeling in the bottom of Armin’s stomach. It was as if Erwin were fighting a losing battle, which made Armin laugh a little.

But either way, Erwin always treated him especially nicely after the punishments and showered him with praise and affection. He’d sit in the bath with Armin and gently scrub him clean or bring him up new stacks of books he hadn’t read yet.

Those days, Armin honestly wondered if it’d be so bad to set down his weapons and have an honest talk with Erwin. He wondered if, like this, being held captive would be okay and even enjoyable. But every time he had to shake his head, it just wasn’t what he wanted.

He glared at a short stack of romantic novels he’d skimmed through. He’d always read a few chapters but would have to put them down due to pure envy. The couples in the novels had something real while Armin had something carefully fabricated. He’d never be able to go on an innocent date with Erwin, meeting up for the first time at a coffee shop or something. He’d never be able to share those first few nervous glances or feel the excitement of a blossoming romance. He’d never be equals with Erwin, knowing that he was only a part of Erwin’s life as a tool and not as a partner.

Whether Erwin noticed that Armin never finished those romantic novels or not, Armin didn’t know. But eventually, he stopped bringing them up and only chose genres of fairytale adventures that could never possibly happen in the first place. At least then, Armin could read happily knowing that he wasn’t missing out on anything.

Erwin tucked the romance novels away in the bookshelf after they started to get dusty in the corner. He put them up on the highest shelf, one that Armin couldn’t reach by himself. For some reason, it felt like the right place for them to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all dearly for reading <3 
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	4. Desirable Dominion

_Heaven, Year 850_

“ _Armin_?” Erwin used his sing-song voice to call out to his missing pet. Armin stayed silent under a casually constructed pile of discarded pillows and blankets in the corner, hoping Erwin wouldn’t realize he was hidden underneath it all. “Come on, Armin. We’ve been making so much progress. Why do you have to keep running away from me? I figured you’d move out of this stage by now.”

He couldn’t say Erwin was wrong. A few of those invisible walls holding them apart had dissipated. Armin no longer felt self-conscious about his naked body in front of Erwin, realizing that Erwin had seen it all and still wanted him like no other. He didn’t feel so nervous in the bedroom chambers any longer and they sort of started to feel like home. It confirmed in his mind that time healed, but it didn’t always heal cleanly and properly. It left scars and ghosts of emotions that would revisit Armin from time to time, and when they did, he hid.

Why couldn’t he just accept the situation and find happiness in the little things like how kindly Erwin treated him and all the books he got to read? Why couldn’t he drop the idea of finding some sort of freedom? Why couldn’t he cope with being dead?

Part of him wanted to think his stubborn nature came from everything that was taken from him. His family took away his freedom of choice, to choose his own path and instead forced him into a false destiny. The Seraphs took away his dignity the moment he arrived in Heaven, leashing him up for an immortality of sexual servitude. Erwin took away his voice, leaving him mostly empty and numb.

But he also gained a lot of things as well. Erwin taught him how to read properly and to write too. He no longer had to worry about taking care of himself, Erwin did all of that for him as unnecessary as it was. There wasn’t the lingering and impending doom of dying, so that was a plus. And, oddly enough, he gained a newfound pleasure that only Erwin had ever shown him before—a guilty pleasure that he’d never fully admit to aloud.

“Armin, angel, just come on out. I know you’re in here somewhere,” Erwin stooped to look under the furniture. “You know I don’t like it when you hide from me and you know what happens when you’re acting like a naughty boy.”

A shiver ran up Armin’s spine and he wished it hadn’t. He wished this wasn’t so fucking exciting. Why had his life become a constant circle beginning and ending with Erwin? Why did he spend every moment wondering about him? Erwin treated him so well yet this situation was completely fabricated and artificial. It struck Armin right there and then that Erwin had the control and always would. Armin could either senselessly fight against it until his will shriveled up or he could learn to use it to his advantage. At the right time and place, he could use his own pull to manipulate the world on his own. He’d just need to keep Erwin tied around his little finger and hope for the best.

Erwin deconstructed the pile of pillows and blankets, finding Armin under it all bundled in a peach colored blanket. Armin looked up as innocently as he could, trying to hide the amusement across his face. Erwin looked a little worried but it all faded when he saw Armin again.

“You scare me every time you do that,” Erwin sighed, falling to his knees to gather up Armin in his arms. “I wish you’d stop misbehaving.”

In an attempted apology, Armin willingly hugged him back. Hopefully the act of affection would get him a little closer to his undefined goal and make Erwin trust him a little more. Erwin seemed more than happy to receive the rare gift and clung on for what seemed like ages.

“I wish you’d talk to me,” he murmured against Armin’s hair. When he pulled back and saw Armin’s expression, the message was clear. “But I understand why you don’t. Take your time.” He was certainly disappointed and it almost made Armin feel guilty. Almost. Whenever the sweet and kind Erwin came out to play, Armin always felt a little guilty. He really liked the softer side of Erwin. It was the darkness in his heart that kept Armin’s affections stowed away and his voice silent.

More than anything, he felt torn. He thought about Eren, Levi’s pet. Eren continually killed himself just to get away, only to find himself right back where he started without even realizing it. Armin wondered if he could do the same thing, if he’d find freedom or just another cycle ahead of him. Could it possibly change something? Would his reincarnation handle this any better than he was? He looked over the Archangel’s shoulder to view the glimmering, golden letter opener on Erwin’s desk. Would it really be that hard?

He looked to Erwin again. He’d been busy lately, though Armin couldn’t quite figure out why. There was a lot of talk about uniting the Hellscapes and Heaven to work together, but some of the devils weren’t being cooperative. Since he’d began the project, Erwin seemed to grow tired fairly easily- only to be revived by Armin’s body when he absolutely couldn’t take it anymore. The monster inside would emerge and all sweetness was lost, it was just the two of them in a carnal haze until it all wore off and Armin would be doused with affections yet again.

Even though he was busy, he still made sure to never leave Armin alone for too long. He’d even have the Seraphs bring tea and food for them instead of leaving to get them himself.

Erwin followed Armin’s eye line, but couldn’t read his thoughts clearly. He played that guessing game again, “Did you want something to eat or drink? A nap? A bath?”

Armin shook his head to all the questions, reaching over to pull the blankets back over himself. He was cold and just wanted to sit in the dark, processing his feelings and trying to figure it all out. And it just wasn’t easy to clearly think with Erwin so close.

Erwin resembled the gods crafted up by the Greeks, refined yet warrior-like. He carried himself with grace and confidence, ruling any room he stepped into without even trying. His muscles were earned and gave him a beautifully sculpted exterior, combined with his height to create the image of a perfect man. Shining blue eyes could see through any situation with ease and his jawline was just asking to be kissed. And out of anyone he could have grown infatuated with, he ended up with Armin.

Armin, the scrawniest kid in his village with a girly haircut and wide, scared eyes. Armin, the _chosen one_ who was constantly teased for following his parent’s strict standards. Armin, the one who fainted if he ran too fast or hard. Armin, the one with no friends and no real future.

Warm fingers picked up the tears dripping down Armin’s face and he was pulled into another tight embrace. “I’m so sorry,” Erwin whispered, sounding worried and even a little afraid. “I’m so sorry I have to hurt you. I’m so sorry it ended up like this. You’re so perfect and I can’t… I’m not able to…”

Armin reared back to see Erwin was crying too, fat tears fell from his eyes freely and dripped down his cheeks and along his jawline. For once, Erwin looked somewhat human and even approachable. On a whim, Armin leaned in to kiss away the tears that ran along Erwin’s jaw and chin. The salty flavor hit him first and then the fact that he was actually kissing Erwin hit him second. He pulled back blushing, averting his gaze to the window.

Erwin’s fingers gripped onto Armin’s chin and he pulled his face back in closely, stealing a healing kiss from his lips and licking away at Armin’s tears as well. It was sad and probably pathetic, both of them on the floor crying over their own insecurities and nothing at all. Armin couldn’t believe Erwin had anything to feel insecure about, but the tears told a different story entirely.

It was finally some common ground and Armin realized Erwin wasn’t invincible or perfect at all. His confident and unbreakable disposition was simply the exterior of a very broken man. This part of Erwin, Armin decided, was much more realistic.

They’d collected themselves and Erwin latched the matching leash onto Armin’s collar, “Come on, we’ve got a meeting to attend. Hopefully it’s short and we can get back here to read one of those harder books. Okay?”

Armin sighed and started padding after Erwin, shivering when his bare legs hit the cold, marble floor. He didn’t like the meetings Erwin had him go to at all and wished he could just stay cooped up in the bedroom. Still, he didn’t have much of a choice with Erwin yanking on his collar to get him moving.

They entered a bright room with a long, white table and plush chairs. Every seat was occupied except for the one at the head of the table, Erwin’s. Armin crawled under the table while Erwin sat down and then was pulled between Erwin’s legs by his collar. He rested his chin on Erwin’s thigh and sighed, hoping to get this all over with quickly. At least he got to sit under the table and Erwin didn’t make him crawl on top for all of them to see like one of this Seraphs crudely suggested.

“You’re looking vibrant as ever, sir,” one of them complimented, Armin guessed it was Oruo. Out of all the Seraphs, Armin wondered how Oruo made it into Heaven the most. He wondered if he annoyed the devils so much that they forced him into a different dimension just so they wouldn’t have to deal with him anymore. Eld and Gunter sat on either side of him, starting up a conversation about using Annie’s armies to drive demons into Shiganshina. The three of them always made Armin uncomfortable, though he didn’t have to deal with them too much.

They were passing some maps and notes across the table and Armin started to get tired of it all. He used to be interested in their plans but without the visuals, it was difficult to follow along.

His yawn caught Erwin’s attention. “Tired? I’ll go get you some tea. Stay here while I’m gone.” He dropped Armin’s leash to the floor and ran a gentle hand through his hair before taking his leave.

Once the door closed, new conversations began. “Fuck, that guy isn’t going to last long,” Gunter sighed. “He plays like a fox but I bet the devils are stronger.”

“You know his pet is still here, right?” Eld warned.

“That little fuck toy doesn’t say a word to him anyway. Yet another thing Erwin can’t control,” Gunter returned.

“Not a word?” Oruo asked with curiosity, dipping his head under the table to look at Armin. “What? Is he _that_ bad at sex or something?”

Armin shrunk back against Erwin’s chair, wishing he’d never let out that little yawn in the first place. Oruo reached down to catch hold of his leash and pulled him in between his own legs, yanking his face up into his crotch. “Won’t tell him a thing, hm? That’s tempting.”

“Seriously?” Gunter laughed. “You’re seriously going to defile the Archangel’s toy?”

“A toy’s a toy, I have some in of my own to expel.” Oruo unbuttoned his pants and pulled is length out, rubbing it with his hand until it was standing at full attention. “Come on, sweetheart, open up.”

Armin pursed his lips and kept looking toward the door, waiting for it to open up. He needed Erwin to save him, to come racing to the rescue like he’d always promised to do. Armin stayed cooped up in that room to stay safe, why did Erwin leave him alone with these barbarians?

He opened his mouth to scream out, only to have a pair of fingers thrusted into his mouth, holding his teeth apart and suddenly Oruo’s erection was in his mouth.

“Thanks, Eld,” Oruo chuckled, “I’ll repay the favor in a second. I don’t remember the last time I had an orgasm since I got here.”

“Just hurry it up, okay?”

Armin looked to the other Seraphs who were turned away or watching, none of them getting up to help. It was obvious their loyalties weren’t with Erwin and he gave a pleading look to all of them with no reply.

He gagged around Oruo’s cock as it was thrust down his throat and the tears were flooding down his cheeks. When he tried to make any kind of sound, it was muffled. When he tried to bite down, Eld’s fingers kept his teeth pried open.

“Alright, fuck, this isn’t taking long at all, boys,” Oruo croaked out, letting his orgasm loose. His bitter essence flowed down Armin’s throat unkindly, leaving a burning trail in its wake.

“Okay, I’m next,” Gunter took Armin by his hair, gripping tightly and yanking him over.

In the movement, Armin let out a gasping shriek, “ _ERWIN!”_

The doors burst open violently, smacking against the walls. All movement stopped and the Seraphs all stood, sending a sobbing and coughing Armin toppling to the floor. He scurried under the table towards the door, leaping into Erwin’s waiting arms. Wrapping his arms and legs to Erwin’s neck and hips, he clung onto him as tightly as he possibly could. His body was shaking and his jaw was clenched shut. Erwin was shaking too, unable to find the right words or even move much. He held Armin as closely as he possibly could, muscles bunching and relaxing under him.

Instead of dealing with the Seraphs there and then, Erwin said nothing. He stepped out of the room, slamming the doors shut behind him and placing his hand on the wood. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and Armin watched as ice formed in the cracks, sealing them shut for good. He’d never witnessed Erwin’s powers as an Archangel so closely before, but seeing those _bastards_ were locked away with no chance of escape helped calm his heart down a little.

Erwin hustled back to the bed chambers, sealing them back into their little haven. He set Armin down on the bed and knelt in front of him, cupping his face in his large hands and breathing rather raggedly. “Armin…” he whispered, pulling him in for another tight hug. “I’m so sorry, Armin, I’m so sorry.”

At that point, Armin’s body relaxed in Erwin’s arms and he let out a series of loud and uncontrollable sobs. His tears flowed down his cheeks and neck. His legs were still shaking. Every little bit of him felt like it was breaking down.

At some point, Erwin wrapped a blanket around him and wiped his tears away. His calming words accompanied the waves of Armin’s cries.

_“I will never leave you alone again.”_

_“This is all my fault, I’m sorry.”_

_“I will make things right, I promise.”_

* * *

It was difficult for Erwin to offer his comfort when all he could feel was undeniable rage. His fingers clenched, needing to take out his violent urges. He’d spent so long trying to make Armin feel safe. In just ten minutes of his absence, his trusted allies had betrayed him and left him with an inconsolable Armin. He’d never felt so alone in his life.

As the Archangel, he couldn’t submit to the violence that still swept his soul from time to time. He couldn’t quell the anger with his hands, only his mind. He had eight people still trapped in that meeting room that needed to be dealt with and there was only one way he knew how to properly set things right.

He held Armin on his hip, the boy lighter than a feather and holding onto him like a koala bear. Erwin would have rather left him swaddled in bed, but a part of him knew Armin needed to know that his assailants would get their proper punishment. He’d also made a firm promise to never leave him alone again, so he’d bring Armin with him even if that meant exposing him to the Seraphs once more.

The ice melted at his touch and he opened the doors, finding the Seraphs lazing around the table with expressions of uncertainty. “You’ve been reassigned,” Erwin stated calmly.

“Reassigned?” Oruo dared to question.

“You five will be joining the new Satan. Have fun. He’s a gas.” Erwin pointed to all five of them, black shackles conjured and curled around their wrists and ankles. Their white, heavenly clothes burnt off leaving them with scorch marks on their skin. Lastly, he opened up a portal under their feet so they’d all fall into their new dimension face first. It was a fitting punishment for standing there and doing nothing.

He was then left with the worst three standing before him wearing rather smug expressions. They weren’t sorry at all and didn’t fear him one bit. Erwin was set on changing that once and for all.

He flicked his fingers and they all got the same treatment as the others. Shackles formed on their extremities, chaining them to their fate. Their clothes were set aflame until they floated to the ground as grey ash. “I have a friend who’s extremely excited to see you three. I normally dole out one pet at a time, but it’s her lucky day.”

He had more to say, more to do. His nerves were screaming to act and give the trio exactly what they deserved. Armin deserved a better retribution than this and Erwin knew it. He couldn’t even imagine what Armin was going through and had no idea how to make it up to him in the first place.

As they stood before the three who were now in the same place as Armin, Erwin glanced to the blond and realized he wore the smallest glint of a smile. He opened one last portal to banish the three to Petra’s realm, trapping them out of Heaven for the rest of eternity. It wasn’t going to heal Armin completely, but it was a good place to start.

_Heaven, Year 2850_

Armin finished his song on the piano and looked over to Erwin, searching for some kind of approval. Luckily for him, Erwin was smiling with tears in his eyes. He sat the journal he’d been thumbing through aside and joined Armin on the bench. “That was beautiful.”

“You think?” Armin’s eyes shined brightly, this new life slowly making up for their old one together.

“Like it was played by an angel,” he joked, winking. “It seems we had a fairly rocky relationship in the past and I’m dearly sorry for it.”

Armin looked down to the floor and mumbled, “It wasn’t all bad.”

“Still, I don’t see why I’m here. You could choose anyone you’d want, why did you pick me? It seemed like you didn’t like me at all, you never talked to me and you seemed to have a miserable life,” he inquired.

“It wasn’t _you_ ,” Armin started, realizing how crazy it all was. “I mean… It’s just…” he struggled to find the right words. “It all felt so empty to me all the time. You were trying really hard, but I was too stubborn to give in. I didn’t want to take a chance on something I knew I didn’t have a choice in.”

“You’re not wrong to feel that way. I’m feeling a little bit that way myself,” Erwin admitted with a nervous chuckle. “You came into my life so quickly and whisked me away without me even realizing it.”

“I promise I didn’t intend for it to happen that way,” Armin tried to explain. “I just couldn’t stay away from you. I used to think my life was empty because of you but… it’s empty without you too.”

Something about his words spurred Erwin to lean forward and kiss Armin softly on the lips. It felt so familiar, Armin leaned into it hungrily. He’d yearned for those lips and could never get enough. Armin could reign the entirety of Heaven and unite the three dimensions peacefully, but he still didn’t couldn’t sleep soundly without Erwin by his side.

“You need me to stay alive, right?” Erwin whispered in the middle of their kisses.

Armin nodded, realizing the fact was true in more ways than one.

“Okay, angel. Take me.”

“T-take you?” Armin’s eyes widened a little at the offer. Was he being serious or just testing Armin’s resolve?

“Yeah, you said you needed it and I’m the one who hit on you in the first place,” Erwin shrugged, holding up the journal. “Apparently, I thought you were pretty great. This is the book of a madman in love, I’d kind of like a taste of what he’d gotten so intoxicated with.”

His willingness was a shock but Armin had learned he should always expect the unexpected in the lands of Heaven and Hell. The dimensions made everyone a little crazy, sometimes for the worse but other times…

Armin stood up from the bench and circled around to stand before Erwin to kiss him once more, this time with the most determination and dominance he’d ever had before. He leaned over Erwin until his back hit the white piano keys, belling out a series of mismatching notes that still somehow sounded quite sweet. Erwin leaned back willingly, seemingly delighted with Armin’s newfound confidence.

Armin kissed at Erwin’s lips, his jawline, and brushed his nose against the prickle of stubble adorning his chin. While his mouth was busy, his fingers got to work unbuttoning the little plastic buttons down Erwin’s dress shirt. He was still wearing the work suit he’d died in and Armin was set on getting it off as quickly as possible. He’d managed to slip off the shirt and slide down Erwin’s pants and underwear with relative ease, only needing Erwin’s help to slide it all off. That left Erwin naked against the piano with those golden shackles, his collar, and a loosened grey tie. Erwin mimicked Armin’s movements in return until they were both bare in front of one another.

“Stay. Please,” Armin commanded, rushing over to grab some of the lube from the bedside table. He hadn’t used it since Erwin had used it on him and was more than eager to finally use it for himself.

While he was gone, Erwin draped himself over the closed, glossy lid of the piano, resting his chin on his arms. “Aggressive yet polite… it’s cute.”

“Cute?” Armin giggled, setting down the lube on the piano bench in favor of taking Erwin’s tight ass in his hands and giving each cheek a deserving squeeze. He kissed the dimples on Erwin’s lower back and gave his own lengths a few strokes as well, still in disbelief that it was all truly happening.

“Yeah, cute,” Erwin returned, looking back with a smirk. “Never been fucked on a piano before, this is pretty brilliant.”

Armin let out a little laugh, one that he just couldn’t hold in. “I’ve never fucked anyone on a piano before, so we’re even.”

“Have you even fucked anyone before?”

“No, I’ve only ever been with… you…” Armin dipped his fingers into the lube and thought back to exactly how Erwin used to do it. His fingers teased the rim of Erwin’s rosy opening, using his free hand to part his cheeks just enough. He slid one finger in, feeling the hot tension and tightness around his index.

“Go ahead, add another,” Erwin instructed him. “I can take it. Haven’t bottomed in a while, but I know my limits.”

Armin hummed in affirmation and worked in a second finger, feeling Erwin’s body react to the added stretch and finally relaxing back against the cool piano. He took his time working Erwin open little by little, not wanting to hurt him in any way. Armin knew how uncomfortable that burning stretch could be and wanted more than anything to please him.

But then his own member couldn’t take the wait any longer and Armin decided it was time. He pushed into Erwin slowly, sighing loudly when he felt the tight pressure around his cock. “F-fuck,” he let out, toes curling at just how amazing it felt.

Erwin rocked back onto him and urged him on, “Come on, angel, show me what you’ve got.”

The little pet name had Armin _swooning_ in the sweet memories of his Erwin and the encouragement got his hips moving at top speeds. Erwin’s hand dropped from the top of the piano onto the keys, making a loud and ringing tangle of notes. “Oh, wow, Armin you’re _so_ lovely. Come on, keep it coming.”

He had a vice-grip hole on Erwin’s hips, sure to leave some slight bruising later. Erwin’s moans and groans echoed alongside those ringing piano notes he kept accidentally hitting with every new thrust.

“E-Erwin… I’m going to…”

“So soon?” he teased.

Armin blushed and panted for breath, pulling out of Erwin and rapidly taking hold of his cock to coax out his orgasm, spurting come onto Erwin’s back in hot stripes. “Turn around,” he breathed out the order.

Erwin obeyed, turning to stand in front of Armin. Immediately, Armin sank to his knees and started sucking at Erwin’s erection. He had grown used to the length and didn’t even gag when he took Erwin down his throat. Erwin drag his fingers through Armin’s hair, gripping it gently for something to hold on to. He let out a few breathy sighs that had Armin’s core firing up all over again.

After sucking in a breath, Erwin reached behind him and scraped off some of Armin’s come from his back onto his finger. He swiped some across his cheek and held his finger out. Armin quickly sucked it off of Armin’s finger dutifully before returning his mouth to Erwin’s dripping cock.

“Such a good angel to me, Armin,” Erwin praised, “Just a… little… longer…”

He moaned around Erwin’s cock and worshiped the underside with his tongue, drool slipping down his chin and come streaked across his face. Even so, Erwin still called him beautiful and stroked his hair and rocked himself back and forth into Armin’s mouth.

Armin sucked the orgasm out of Erwin, lapping and swallowing around his cock until Erwin was drained and panting for breath. The two broke apart, but not for long. Armin dragged Erwin over to the bed where they could both collapse into the cloud-like bedding and catch their breath.

“That was… heavenly,” Erwin turned to grin at Armin.

Armin just let out the breathiest of laughs and shuffled a little closer to rest his head on Erwin’s chest. “It really was,” he agreed.

“I still don’t know a lot about this… Heaven stuff… but I do know that that was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“Seriously?” Armin couldn’t believe it. Erwin had to be flattering him.

“ _You’re_ the best I’ve ever had. For some reason, it just feels _right_. I guess it sort of makes sense…” Erwin started wondering aloud. “Maybe that’s why none of my past relationships ever worked out. I was just sort of waiting around for you.”

It was a sweet thought, no matter how outlandish it could have been. There was no telling about how the soul-bonding worked, Armin had no idea how to do it or what it meant. All he knew is that it brought them together in the afterlife which was enough for him.

“I’m just glad you’re here,” Armin nuzzled into him a little more. “But, still… I’m sorry. I should have not even tried to see you on Earth. I should have just waited.”

“I don’t mind a little impatience… I’d like to think of it as eagerness more than anything,” Erwin returned smoothly.

Armin had to wonder why he was so open to this new life. Could he really feel like this was the right choice? Did that journal state something that gave him a change of heart? Or could Armin just really be that lucky?

“This come on my back is making a mess of these blankets…” Erwin chuckled, sitting up to observe the little wet stain.

“It’s fine, here,” Armin touched the spot clean, a little trick he’d learned on his own. He definitely didn’t have a lot of control over his powers yet, but he could manage the little and insignificant things. Nanaba always told him not to waste his power on such things, but Armin enjoyed the self-sufficiency of it all. Plus, now that he wasn’t stretching his limits without a pet, he could do all the magical cleaning he wanted.

Erwin plopped back down and laughed, “You really are magical, aren’t you?”

“Just a little,” Armin shrugged, beaming.

“Where’s your bathroom? I think we both need to clean up a little. Unless your magic can take care of that too.”

“It can, but hot water is always nice,” Armin glanced up to Erwin who was nodding. A shower it was, then.

The two abandoned the bed in favor of a steamy shower, clinging on to one another as if they both understood how long they’d been waiting for their reunion. After years of physical and emotional separation, they seemed to finally come together with only a few minor challenges that were easily dealt with. Armin wondered if it could get any better and looking up at Erwin, he decided it simply couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy this newest chapter <3
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	5. Holy Devotion

_Heaven, Year 2850_

Armin lazed in bed with Erwin, remembering how his relationship with the old Erwin fell apart after the incident with Oruo, Eld, and Gunter. While Erwin coddled and doted on Armin to no extent and refused to leave his side for any reason, Armin couldn’t stop rejecting him. In Armin’s mind, Erwin unknowingly left him to the dogs and Armin just couldn’t overcome that hurdle in his mind. No matter how tightly Erwin would hold him or how much he assured the Seraphs were rotting in hell, he simply couldn’t heal. All the progress he’d made with Erwin disintegrated and the only thing he could think about anymore was how he’d set things straight. Then Eren Jaeger, the Lucifer himself, offered him the most opportune moment. It wasn’t something he could just pass up and with a jolt of courage Armin took the role as Archangel with his own bare hands and a sharp dagger.

Perhaps he was just as sinful as Erwin, driven mad with devotion. Erwin’s devotion for Armin knew no end as he’d sworn to do anything for him, even if that meant dying in the process. Armin’s devotion stretched the same length, giving him the strength to destroy what they had in order for both of them to be happier in a new life.

“You’re quiet,” Erwin observed, his fingers stopping in their path as they trailed across Armin’s chest.

“Just thinking,” Armin answered honestly. “About us.”

“Yeah, me too,” Erwin sighed. “It’s all pretty messed up, huh?”

“It really is.”

“I guess Earth isn’t the only fucked up place in this universe,” Erwin laughed. “It’s weirdly calming to know.”

“Hm…” Armin considered the thought. “Is it anything like you’d hoped for?”

He paused to think. “I’m not sure I hoped for anything other than finding my otherworldly destiny. I didn’t realize it’d come and find me instead. It’s almost like I’m meant to be here and this is where I’ll find my true happiness.”

“Really?” Armin popped up from his spot with a burst of energy. “It isn’t… miserable?”

“It’s weird, but not miserable. I’m fed and clothed and get to stay in this beautiful place. The view isn’t too bad,” Erwin poked Armin on the nose, resting his elbow on the mattress and his face in his hand. “I never imagined I’d get to spend my immortality with someone so beautiful and real. Much less keep them alive with mind-blowing sex.”

 _Real._ The word Armin had obsessed over since the first day he arrived in Heaven. He wanted it so badly and now the dream was finally becoming a reality. He and Erwin were together, they were on equal ground (mostly), and both willing to give whatever they had a try.

The energy Armin had been losing for years had finally returned and he was feeling like his right and healthy self again. Erwin had given him new life, literally, and he could sigh in relief as things started to pull together nicely.

There would always be a piece of his heart completely devoted to the old Erwin and how he was patient and kind. He’d dream of the days Erwin would read to him and take the time to teach him all the little words Armin didn’t know. Sometimes Armin would point out the words he _did_ know just to hear Erwin talk a little bit more and sit beside him a little longer. He’d look back on the days when they’d spend hours tangled up in bed together with no words, just dozing and being safe in each other’s arms.

Erwin’s lips were on him again, the real Erwin’s. The soft, warm touch had Armin’s heart fluttering again and he kissed back. It was all so lazy and comfortable, as if neither of them held a care in the universe other than one another. Armin could say he didn’t. He could be stripped of his title as Archangel and forced straight down to one of the Hellscapes but if Erwin was alongside him, it wouldn’t be so bad at all.

The dainty little pecks grew with ardor and became a little deeper and a little wetter. Erwin’s tongue slipped past Armin’s teeth and devoured the oral cavity. Armin opened his mouth a little further to allow for it, to let Erwin lap at the roof of his mouth and wrestle with Armin’s tongue playfully. Armin’s body grew warmer but even so, he was pulling himself closer to Erwin in hopes to close any tiny gap between them. He moaned around Erwin’s tongue and pulled away just so he could kiss his way around Erwin’s jaw and cheeks. His lips needed to run over every inch of Erwin, it was a new mission. With fingers raking through his hair and hips rolling slightly against the other male’s, Armin was slowly losing himself to lust.

Erwin only reciprocated in the most delicious of ways. He tilted his head in compliance with Armin’s lips and returned his own series of kisses across Armin’s face. His fingers trailed up and down Armin’s bare body. They hadn’t bothered to wear any clothes since they shredded them off by the piano because they simply didn’t matter anymore. No one would dare to walk in on them. As Armin had strictly straightened the Seraphs up after he took the throne.

“So, does this count as our second date?” Erwin laughed, his fingers trailing up and down Armin’s sides leaving shivers in their wake.

“I’d think so,” Armin returned with a smile,” I have to say, no one had ever taken me on a date before. I wasn’t sure what to expect.”

“Normally, I try to woo my partner a little more before going into the bedroom with them,” Erwin sighed, “But you’re just too irresistible, I guess.”

“What would you have done then? What’s the ideal second date like with Erwin Smith?” Armin wondered with a smile.

“I’d take you to a show. Maybe ballet or perhaps a concert of sorts. Something new that you’ve never experienced before.”

“That wouldn’t be hard, I haven’t gotten around much,” Armin joked.

“Then, after, a candlelit dinner,” Erwin murmured against Armin’s shoulder. “Somewhere I’d get to see you all dressed up.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. You’d look good in a suit… or a dress. You could pull off anything.”

“And then?”

“Then I’d escort you back to my place, turn on the record player, and dance for a bit, laugh for a bit. And after that, I’d feel you out to see if the time was right. If it isn’t, I’d drive you home. If it is, however…”

Armin rolled himself on top of Erwin and smirked, “I think the time is right for us. Finally.”

“Finally?”

Armin didn’t reply with words. He continued his kisses down Erwin’s sweaty torso and concentrated his efforts on Erwin’s hip bones. They jutted out and left two hollow dips before climbing back up to form his muscled abs. “I didn’t think a professor would have such pretty muscles,” Armin teased.

“You can thank the mandatory military service for that,” Erwin chuckled. “Your approval makes it all worth it.”

“Mmm…” Armin hummed, working his lips down to Erwin’s right thigh. He eyed the growing erection between Erwin’s legs but purposefully ignored it in favor of teasing him a little more. The newfound joy of relishing Erwin’s body without anger or fear had him intoxicated with lust and need. He was touch-starved and planned on making up for all the time he’d spent resisting the man before him.

“Such a tease,” Erwin started stroking his own cock, slowly in a way that was simply tantalizing. Apparently, Armin wasn’t the only one who planned to torture until one of them gave in. Erwin was up for the challenge and wasn’t going to take it easy on the Archangel.

Armin kissed his way down Erwin’s thighs and calves until reaching his feet. Still on his mission to capture every single one millimeter of Erwin’s body, he took Erwin’s big toe between his lips and sucked on it briefly.

“ _Oh,_ ” Erwin gasped, his body stiffened and he stopped pumping at his own cock for a moment to let out a pleasured sigh. He resumed jerking off to Armin sucking at his toes and let out some heated groans as encouragement. Armin moved on to lave at his smaller toes with this tongue, nipping at the tips and licking in between each one. He kissed at Erwin’s heels and the pads of his feet, giving each foot equal attention in the process.

But Armin stopped when Erwin started to sound a little _too_ excited and worked his way back up to devour that cock himself. It was beautiful and everything he’d remembered. He slapped away Erwin’s hands and replaced them with his lips, kissing at the head and lapping up the pre-come. Erwin sucked in a breath when Armin started sucking him down, relishing in the taste of his lover and how his mouth and throat felt so full of him. Armin relaxed his throat to take Erwin even further in until his nose tickled up against Erwin’s light pubic hair. He nuzzled at the patch and inhaled the clean, musky scent while moaning around the dick down his throat.

“Armin, you’re a _fucking angel,_ ” Erwin exhaled. “ _My_ angel.”

Armin hummed in response working his tongue along the underside of Erwin’s cock and closing his eyes to focus on the perfect moment.

“If you keep at it like that, I’m not going to last long,” Erwin warned, taking a lock of Erwin’s hair between his fingers, tugging on it lightly.

Armin pulled up and shook his head, “That’s okay. Let me spoil you.”

“Spoil me?” Erwin’s eyebrows raised up in surprise. “I don’t think anyone’s ever wanted to spoil me before.”

“Really? That’s hard to believe…” Armin kissed his way back up to Erwin’s lips. “Who wouldn’t want to spoil you rotten? Who wouldn’t want to know every little thing about you? I want to make you feel as amazing as you are. I want to give you everything I have. Anything less would be simply illogical.”

“Only if you let me spoil you once and a while too,” Erwin returned, cupping Armin’s cheeks and kissing at his swollen, red lips. “Because you’re just as lovely if not more. I swear I thought about the dirtiest things while you sat through my classes. You are much too tempting for your own good.”

Armin grinned at that and straddled his lover, his ass teasing at Erwin’s wet cock. “So, you aren’t mad that you’re stuck here against the will as my designated boyfriend?”

“You don’t have to keep asking. I’m not mad.”

“I was…” Armin sighed, “Why aren’t you?”

“You, my dear, are a fiery ball of stubborn power. I’m a little easier to bend when it comes to this sort of thing. I have a knack for seeing an opportunity in a bind.”

“An opportunity?”

Erwin thought for a moment before smiling and nodding, “Yep. I had it in my mind that I’d eventually make you mine somehow the moment I saw you. This has just made that whole process a little easier, seeing that I was already yours. Now I’ve got the opportunity to spent my immortality learning every little thing about you, so that’s a plus.”

“I think you’re underestimating forever,” Armin chuckled.  

“There are worse places I could have ended up,” he winked. “I’m assuming that the ‘Hellscapes’ you people talk about aren’t very pleasant.”

“Not in the slightest, unless you’re a devil,” Armin thought sourly on all of his experiences in the Hellscapes. The only person he truly respected down there was Eren, who was keeping both the realms of Lucifer and Leviathan in check. Apparently, the new Leviathan was wrapped around Lucifer’s finger quite tightly and vice versa. It ended up for the better, creating a lawful system of checks and balances.

“See? Already off to a great start. Don’t worry so much about me.” Erwin kissed the tip of Armin’s nose before taking his mouth again.

Armin kept rubbing his ass all over Erwin’s still-wet cock. He didn’t get any benefit from Erwin fucking him other than the personal joy of it, but in his mind, that was more than enough. It wasn’t like he needed any more energy or longevity from his lover, he just wanted the intimacy. He rocked back onto him until Erwin’s head was prodding into his unprepared hole. A little magic fixed that right up, probably the most useful trick that Armin had been practicing on himself for years.

It didn’t go unnoticed by Erwin, “How…?”

“I have a few tricks up my sleeve,” Armin winked playfully.

“You and your magic ways…” Erwin sighed, “You’ll have to show me every dirty little trick you know.”

“I’d be happy to,” Armin kissed him while lowering his dripping ass onto Erwin’s waiting member. The slide was easy and made Armin shiver with pleasure. “Oh, fuck,” he let out.

“Ah, angel, that’s it,” Erwin encouraged, gripping onto Armin’s hips to pull him the rest of the way down. Once Armin was fully seated he sat up, which caused him to sink even further down. “ _Yes_ ,” Erwin hissed, keeping that firm grip on his angel. “Ride me, angel. Come on.”

Armin didn’t hesitate to start his bouncing up and down on Erwin’s cock, making minor adjustments until he got some pressure on that spot that made his tongue loll out and had him yelping, “Right there, oh god, right there.” His hands were resting on the expanse of Erwin’s chest, thumbs rubbing his lover’s dark nipples and pulling out equally filthy sounds from Erwin’s lips.

Erwin thrusted up into Armin to meet his bounces, most likely losing any patience he had left. It was too hot, too good, and too fucking perfect for any world. Even Heaven shouldn’t have been so brilliant.

They were both coming before they knew it, Armin first with a splatter over Erwin’s torso and Erwin straight up Armin’s ass.

“That was too fast,” Erwin breathed, clutching onto Armin and pulling him close despite the come squelching between their stomachs. “You can top next, you’ll probably need it after this.”

Armin shook his head against Erwin’s chest, “That was too good, maybe you’ll have to top again.”

Erwin paused before asking, “Did it feel like… the old me?”

“Better,” Armin spoke automatically. “Way better.”

He could see the pride light up in Erwin’s eyes for ‘beating’ his past self. There was a touch of silence before Erwin asked a new question, “What happened? I mean… why is he gone? I understand I… _he_ … had to die. How did it happen?”

Another dreaded question and Armin chewed on his lips, debating between honesty and blissful ignorance. “I killed him,” Armin blurted out. “It’s why I took his place.” Honesty it was. Armin regretted the choice immediately.

Erwin just smiled, “It said you’d probably do that. The journal did. He suspected it for a while.”

“He… did?”

“Yeah. Didn’t seem to mind though. I guess he knew this would work out better for everyone…” Erwin tightened his grip on Armin, “I just… how can I know you won’t do the same to me?”

Armin automatically paled, stilling in Erwin’s grasp. He stuttered, “I’d… never… I didn’t want to… It’s just…”

“Okay, okay, I guess I can trust you for now. At least warn me before you do it, though. I don’t like being blindsided,” Erwin sighed. “It’s so just strange. This pull I have towards you… I don’t understand it and I probably never will…”

“Is it… okay?” Armin slowly said, wondering if he felt as if he were being forced to love someone he hardly knew.

“Yeah. It feels right. _You_ feel right. I’m going to trust my gut on this one.” With one last squeeze, Erwin loosened his grip to set Armin free. “Now… about the mess.”

“I’ve got it,” Armin snapped his fingers and the evidence of their sex was gone. His ability to manipulate the world around them seemed to endlessly amaze Erwin. Armin would have to show him some of his better tricks eventually. Until then, he didn’t mind spending all their time together and quietly understanding their fated relationship together.

With Armin resting on top of him, Erwin got a better look around the room. His eyes landed on the expanse of bookshelf and he marveled, “You’ve got a bigger collection than I do.”

“There’s more in the libraries.”

“Was that plural? Multiple libraries?”

“We’ve got every book in the world,” Armin laughed, “It takes quite a few rooms to fill the shelves.”

“You’ll have to show me.”

“I’ll show you all around, I promise. It might take a while, but I’ll show you everything. Heaven, Hell, Earth if you want…” Armin needed to please Erwin, to show him that he’d treat him so much better than Armin had been treated. He wouldn’t lock Erwin up and keep him hidden from the life outside. Armin wanted to give Erwin everything he’d ever wanted.

“That all sounds lovely,” Erwin yawned. “But for now, I wouldn’t mind spending a little more time here with you. You keep leaving me out of breath, I need to rest a little to keep up.”

Armin glanced down on the feint golden marking on Erwin’s wrist, the visible proof that Erwin belonged to him. In a matter of time, Erwin would no longer have an ounce of human left in him. He’d be all angel and all Armin’s. Erwin would no longer feel tired or hungry or thirsty, he’d be fully dead and angelic as ever.

As big as he was, he still looked adorable snuggling under the blankets and nuzzling in to the pillows. He held an arm out for Armin to join him, which he gladly accepted.

“I’d never hurt you,” he reminded Erwin, trying to earn that bit of trust back.

“I know,” he returned easily, clutching onto the smaller male gently. “You don’t have to convince me or anything like that. I’m fairly good at judging character and yours is true to your title: angelic.”

Erwin fell asleep shortly after, but Armin couldn’t find enough peace to allow his eyes to shut. He kept staring at Erwin’s face and trying to spot any differences between his lifetimes. There were none. This new Erwin was a spitting image of the old one, scars and all. The only change was their experiences and memories, which somehow changed everything for the better.

He snaked his way out of Erwin’s grasp and tucked him into the blankets snugly, enjoying how he shivered a little at the loss of a warm body next to him but continued softly snoring.

Armin noticed Erwin’s journal on the ground, somewhere between their series of lust-filled motions. It looked worn as if the previous Erwin had spent a lot of time on it and Armin wondered how many times Erwin was writing in it right in front of him. Why hadn’t he paid more attention? It was becoming difficult to remember now that his heart was only filled with anticipation, happiness, and love.

When Armin went to put Erwin’s journal back in its place, a little parcel of yellowed parchment fell out and on to the carpet. Armin dared to pick it up and read it, not even thinking twice about it. He was curious to say the least.

_Dear Erwin Smith (if that is still your name),_

_I know this is a shock, but often times the truth can be. I’m not sure what world you come from or what you know, but I can tell you what I feel and what you’ll probably feel too. It might not be easy to understand, but please try for my sake and peace of mind. After you’ve read my story, I need you to do something for me._

_You’ve been taken to a strange, new world bathed in light and goodness. This is, what you may know as, Heaven. It is where the good and destined arrive after they pass away on Earth. Whether you lived an honest life or not fails to matter, as you are linked to Armin. Everything you are is fated to find him and meet him in one way or another. No matter what you did or felt on Earth can change this fact._

_From what I understand, you’ve been alone or perhaps felt quite empty. You’re drawn to specific places but cannot understand why. You feel a greater purpose. I’ll tell you right now that your purpose is simply Armin and it always has been._

_Now, for the favor. It isn’t easy to ask someone of this, but please keep an open mind. Armin deserves better than I. He needs someone just as angelic as he is, someone who will stay strong when he can’t. He needs someone who won’t crack under pressure and someone who he trusts. He’ll die without your body but he’ll be lost without your heart as well._

_Please be this person for him. He needs you more than you could know. Love him like I never could._

_Truly his for immortality, Erwin_

Tear drops stained the page and Armin took care to carefully fold it back in place and tuck it into the back of the journal. He placed it safely next to _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland,_ making a silent vow to wait a few centuries before reading it in its entirety. He wanted Erwin’s words to surround him and assure them that whatever they had wasn’t a waste. That it wasn’t just a bittersweet daydream. What they had was real, in its darkness and light. It had just run past its expiration date, strung out until their relationship was just out of time.

His Erwin was waiting for him and Armin readily returned to his arms, ready to start again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me for this little spin-off to Out of Breath <3 I appreciate the time you took to read!!
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A6183RUW)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


End file.
